Desfilando en Hogwarts
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: [cap3. LJ y OOCC] 7º curso en Hogwarts, y nuestro querido director ha tenido una 'genial' idea para ganar money...¡Hacer un desfile! Y les toca a James y Lily organizarlo...si es que no se matan en el proceso. Basado en una historia verdadera.
1. ¿Todo sigue igual?

_Todos los derechos (y la money) van para Rowling. Yo sólo intento, humildemente, divertir un poco a la gente._

¡Este capítulo está dedicado a JkRan, quién el pasado 24 de mayo cumplió quince añitos! Ya lo ves, me has convencido para tirar adelante este fic… ¡Así que esto es "culpa" tuya! Jejeje.

"**DESFILANDO EN HOGWARTS"**

_**Capítulo Uno – ¿Todo sigue igual?**_

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Dejó caer su pluma y enrolló con satisfacción el pergamino, mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor. Francamente… ¿Quién le mandaba lucir una cabellera tan larga en pleno verano? Pero por mucho que se quejaba y por mucho que sus amigas le contestaban que se lo cortaran, le parecía un pequeño atentado contra ella misma cortarse esa preciosa melena pelirroja…

La chica se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. Al lado de la ventana, junto a la cama, había una lechuza de color azabache y ojos amarillos, con las plumas desordenadas.

-Toma. Esta ya es la última… -dijo al ver que su lechuza la fulminaba con la mirada - ¡Te lo prometo!

Wendelyn, que así la había llamado su dueña en honor a una famosa bruja que "murió" en la Edad Media por culpa de sus poderes mágicos (evidentemente no murió, simplemente lo fingía para divertirse un rato con los _muggle_), aceptó la carta a regañadientes y se largó. Justo en el instante en que salió de la casa, un grito de histeria se apoderó del vecindario. La joven suspiró. La única, la inigualable, la fenomenal pelirroja, Lily Evans, no pudo más que maldecir otra vez a los cielos y preguntarse dónde rayos estaba ella cuando hicieron el reparto de hermanas mayores.

-¡MAMÁ¡¡LO ESTÁ HACIENDO OTRA VEZ!

Lily suspiró con resignación y se colocó los cascos de música para ignorar los gritos de histeria de Petunia. Se desperezó; había escrito 16 o 17 cartas (ya había perdido la cuenta), cada una a sus distintas amigas de Hogwarts. Era ya tradición entre las chicas escribirse a menudo para quedar y contarse las últimas noticias. En esta ocasión, Lily (entre otras muchas cosas) les había dicho -aunque sólo a las amigas más próximas y de su misma casa -que qué tal les parecía quedar, como cada año, en el andén 9 y ¾ media hora antes de la salida del Hogwart's Express, lo cual sería al día siguiente.

"Mañana…"

Cierto. El verano terminaba. Treinta-y-uno de agosto… "Mundo cruel" pensó la pelirroja. Pero en el fondo se alegraba. Durante el verano había tenido que trabajar cada mañana en una heladería; vale, había aire acondicionado. Vale, por las horas que hacía le pagaban bien. Pero pasearse en patines de ralla con una minifalda con un escote digno de Marilyn Monroe no era su idea de "trabajo perfecto". Y si encima le añadía los constantes acosos por parte del género masculino…

En su mente rápidamente vino el recuerdo de esa nefasta tarde cuando Potter y sus inseparables amigos fueron a la heladería y la descubrieron. A partir de entonces habían ido cada tarde, simplemente para cabrearla (cosa que el chico de las gafas conseguía con mucha rapidez, todo fuese dicho). Y ni las amenazas de muerte ni los insultos ni nada en el mundo lograron que los Merodeadores la dejaran tranquila.

-Pero ahora ya está – se alentó Lily – No más patines, no más vestiditos de talla Barbie… No más P…

Estaba pensando en 'no más Potter', pero su mente se auto-corrigió. Sí iba a haber más Potter. Y con los desastrosos incidentes de los años previos, especialmente desde finales de quinto y todo sexto, no tenía esperanza de que cambiara. Inevitablemente, IBA a haber mucho, mucho Potter ese año… lo presentía de alguna forma.

"Bueno Lily…" pensó la pelirroja para sí misma, recordando los constantes consejos de sus amigas y de su madre, a quién mediante lechuzas le iba explicando sus 'desventuras' con Potter "Sé fuerte."

* * *

-¡SIRIUSÍN!

-¡JAMSIE!

Algunas cabezas curiosas se voltearon en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, observando el espectáculo que dos chicos vestidos de muggle (y muy atractivos, por cierto) estaban ofreciendo. James Potter y Sirius Black se abrazaban mientras soltaban fingidas lágrimas de emoción.

A su lado, Remus Lupin ponía los ojos en blanco, intentando seguir con la interesante lectura de "Cien consejos de autocontrol". Se lo había comprado expresamente para ese curso, y de alguna manera intuía que le vendría muy bien.

-¿Cómo te fue el verano desde la última vez que nos vimos, compadre!- exclamó Sirius, fingiendo un acento mejicano.

-¡_Tres bien_, _má_ _cherie_! La _comidá_ del _guestaugante_ _fgancés_ estuvo _delicióse_- le respondió James.

-Pst, pst, Remus- ése era Peter (la asquerosa rata) -¿No ha pasado Sirius todo el verano en casa de los Potter?

-Ajá- murmuró Remus.

-¿Entonces por qué se saludan como si hiciera milenios que no se veían?

Entonces Remus ilustró a Peter con su aplastante lógica –Porque son gilipollas.

Y Peter, para no ser menos, contestó con brillantez: "Ah."

-Bueno, cuando os canséis de hacer el imbécil me llamáis. Yo, al menos, no pienso perder este tren – murmuró Remus - ¿Vienes, Peter?

Peter asintió y, agarrando con fuerza el baúl, siguió a Remus al Hogwart's Express en busca de algún compartimiento libre. James y Sirius, viendo que se habían quedado sin su queridísimo público, refunfuñaron incoherencias y les siguieron… no sin antes pararse a hacer la visita de rigor.

-¿Qué tal, Evans¿Todo bien?

Lily Evans frunció el ceño y preparó su cara de mala leche antes siquiera de girarse para ver quién le había dirigido la palabra. Aunque ella misma se corrigió; ¿quién sino a parte del egocéntrico, infantil, insoportable, oh Gran James Potter le dirigiría la palabra con tanta arrogancia y orgullo?

Las amigas con quien estaba Lily se miraron unas a otras. Tres de ellas sonrieron con nostalgia, como si hubieran echado en falta algo durante todo el verano y ese encuentro se lo proporcionara de nuevo.

-Mira, Potter…

-No hago otra cosa que mirarte, mi fogosa pelirroja…

A Lily empezó a salirle una venita en la sien. "Autocontrol", pensó – Ja, ja, ja. Qué chistoso. Que no te engañe mi cara de cabreo, en mi interior me estoy muriendo de la risa – murmuró, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

James no se dejó intimidar – Me alegro, pues. ¿Te apetecería ir a tomar algo en la próxima excursión a Hogsmead?

-¡Mira, Potter…!

-Ya te he dicho que te estoy…

-¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, PELMAZO¿LAS DECENAS DE VECES QUE TE HE DICHO QUE PREFERIRÍA IR A TOMAR EL TE CON EL CALAMAR GIGANTE NO TE DICEN NADA?

-Pues la verdad es que esperaba que hubieras recapacitado durante el verano, ya sabes, y quizás…

-Lee mis labios. NNNNNNN-OOOOOOO. ¿Capicci?

Y se dio teatralmente la vuelta, haciendo que su melena pareciera una cortina roja; cogió sus maletas e instó a sus amigas a que subieran al tren antes que éste se largara sin ellas. Las chicas se mostraron algo reticentes; el encontronazo había durado demasiado poco…

-Ay, Prongs, Prongs… - musitó Sirius, dándole palmaditas amistosas en el hombro – Pero tampoco hace falta que te desesperes, hombre – continuó animándolo, mientras los dos merodeadores subían al tren, el cual ya empezaba a ponerse en movimiento –…Juraría que esta vez te ha gritado con más desenfado. No sé. Como si…

-Déjalo, Padfoot… Ambos sabemos que sólo me lo dices porque quieres animarme.

-Eum…

Durante unos instantes reinó un incómodo silencio en el pasillo del tren.

Entonces James le fulminó con la mirada - Ahora se suponía que el mejor amigo decía '¡No, no, qué va¡Si te lo digo de corazón!' – dijo el chico de las gafas, mirando mosqueado a su amigo.

Sirius rió con nerviosismo – ¿Aún estoy a tiempo? 'N-No, no, qué va, si te lo digo de…'

-¡Vete un poquito a la mierda!

Y muy ajeno al ajetreo, el Hogwart's Express empezó a deslizarse, un año más, hacia los inquietantes y desconocidos terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

-Así que… Te has pasado medio verano trabajando en una heladería, el otro medio de canguro, y esta última semana soportando a la friki de tu hermana y su novio-morsa… No me extraña que Dumbledore te haya hecho prefecta y Premio Anual.

Lily asintió, ilusionada, mientras sus amigas contemplaban la radiante jovencita que estaba sentada delante de ellas en uno de los muchos vagones del Hogwarts Express. No hacía ni media hora que habían salido de la estación King's Cross y la chica de ojos verdes acababa de relatarles qué tal le había ido el verano, mencionando, evidentemente, el reciente honor adquirido.

-A mí tampoco- murmuró otra de las chicas -Con la perseverancia y esa paciencia de santo que debiste gastar para no ahogarles en el retrete…- Ambas chicas empezaron a reír.

-Ya os lo decía yo, que me lo merecía con creces- dijo Lily, apuntándose a las risas.

Las dos chicas que habían hablado eran Elisa Sullyvan y Rowenna McArthur. La primera era conocida como Sully, ya que detestaba enormemente el nombre 'Elisa' porque lo identificaba con las princesas Disney que su madre le obligaba a ver cuando era pequeña para ser más femenina. Como consiguiente, le salió tal trauma que sólo de oír la palabra 'rosa' echaba a correr. Sully era una chica morena, pelo oscuro hasta la altura de los hombros y cortado de forma desigual, con flequillo; era algo bajita en contraste con Rowenna. De constitución no muy corpulenta, era perfecta para su oficio de buscadora en el equipo de Gryffindor. Rápida y veloz, a James le caían lágrimas de emoción cuando la veía volar. "Ahí va mi niña" suspiraba, haciéndola enfadar, mientras que Sirius reía. La verdad es que James sólo lo hacía para ponerla en un aprieto delante de su amigo; las reacciones violentas de Sully contra Sirius eran casi tan famosas como las de la pelirroja contra su persona.

Rowenna, también de Gryffindor, que no sabía qué era _Disney_ ni mucho menos una película, solía llamar a su amiga 'Elisa' sólo para hacerla enfurruñar. Entonces, Sully la llamaba Row-Rowwie, que así era como la llamaba su ex 'cariñosamente'.

Era castaña clara, aunque según sus cambios de humor se teñía mechas de colores chillones (una vez se tiñó un par de mechones rosa y Sully dejó de hablarla durante semanas). Era la más alta de las tres amigas, aunque no mucho más que Lily. Tenía unos ojos grisáceos soñadores que le daban el aspecto de estar gran parte del día en las nubes. Su mayor sueño era el de llegar a tener, algún día (algún día MUY lejano, recalcaban sus amigas), un dragón a su cuidado. Y es que mientras que a Sully le encantaba el quidditch y Lily se desvivía por sus estudios, a Rowenna le encantaban los animales peligrosos – cuantos más colmillos, mejor. Eso hacía que fuera gran simpatizante de Hagrid y una fanática del Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Por cierto Lils¿sabes quién es el otro Premio Anual?- dijo Rowenna con un deje de temor en la voz.

Lily puso cara de entierro -Lo sé- murmuró. Rowenna y Sully se miraron -El sujeto en cuestión se encargó amablemente de transmitirme su recién nominación a Premio Anual el mismo día que le llegó la carta. Me lo comunicó en una de las 324809234 postales que me envió este verano, acompañadas por el clásico ramo de lirios blancos. Todo un galán- murmuró con escepticismo.

Sully se echó a reír, dejando a relucir unos labios carmesíes preciosos -Así que nuestro Potter ha mantenido contacto contigo¿verdad? Uyyy… pero qué romántico…

Lily arqueó una ceja -No sabes cuánto. Seguro que el reenvío del paquete con los petardos Filibuster escondidos que le mandé le llegaron en lo más hondo de su corazón…

-Pero qué encanto eres, Lils.

Las tres chicas se voltearon y sonrieron, reconociendo la dueña de la voz. Una chica acababa de entrar en el vagón, acompañada de un par de maletas y un baúl que la seguía mediante un hechizo.

-¡Alice!

Las tres chicas se fusionaron en un abrazo-oso hacia la recién venida. Alice era una chica muy delgada, aunque de buen tipo, que contrastaba con su regordeta carita alegre con unas mejillas siempre coloradas y unos ojitos alegres y saltones. Tenía el pelo aún más largo que Lily, casi siempre recogido en una cola de caballo. En un principio, Alice, Lily, Sully y Rowenna eran un cuarteto inseparable desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador las unió en la misma casa en primero. No obstante, Alice empezó a salir con un tal Frank Longbottom a mediados de quinto, e inevitablemente se separó un poco de sus amigas para disfrutar más tiempo con su novio. Las tres chicas lo comprendieron, aunque lamentaron la "pérdida". Aún así, aunque Alice ya no fuera tanto con ellas, no dejaba de ser un miembro más del grupo de las Gryffies.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones con Frank en Rumania¿EH, EH¿Visteis dragones¿¿EH¡¡PÁSAME LAS FOTOS! – chilló Rowenna, sin darle tiempo a su amiga para contestar.

-Déjala hablar, mujer – respondió Lily, sentándose otra vez. Alice se sentó junto a ella y sonrió.

-Pues muy bien. Frank me presentó a su madre – las tres chicas hicieron un 'ohhh' de admiración. Ese paso era importante en una relación – Me daba un poco de miedo, la verdad. Con ese enorme sombrero tan… Pero en fin. Me acostumbraré. Y no – añadió, viendo que Rowenna se disponía a hablar – no vimos dragones, Ro.

-Qué envidia me das, Alice – murmuró Sully – Ojalá hubiera más Franks Longbottoms por el mundo y menos…

-¿Sirius? – dijo la pelirroja.

-¡NO ESTABA HABLANDO DE ESE IMBÉCIL CHULO PLAYA!

Se hizo un silencio. Fue entonces cuando Sully frunció el ceño y se percató que las demás chicas miraban a través de su hombro, hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Oh, genial – murmuró Sully – Sirius está detrás de mí y lo ha oído todo¿verdad?

-Técnicamente… sí – murmuró Lily.

Sully se giró para encontrarse con un muy divertido Sirius, recostado a la pared – Evans – dijo, mirando a la pelirroja, quién lo observó con sorpresa – Tal vez te interesaría saber que James hace como diez minutos que se fue a una reunión de prefectos… Pasé por aquí y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué mi querida pelirroja no se encontraba en la susodicha reunión.

Se oyó un débil 'ups' y antes que nadie pudiera decir 'Pelirroja a la fuga', Lily ya había desaparecido del compartimiento. Sully estaba en un estado de parálisis mental. Necesitaba que Sirius le dijera algo para contraatacarle, o pegarle, o… ¡Cualquier cosa!

Sirius miró a Sully y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que son capaces de derretir el Polo Norte – No te preocupes, Elisabeth… Si ya sé que tú me adoras, bajo esa fría fachada de mujer fatal…

Alice y Rowenna se miraron con preocupación. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, llames a Sully por su nombre de pila. Pero sobretodo, bajo NINGÚN concepto, la llames por su nombre completo.

-Sirius… - murmuró Sully, entre dolida, avergonzada, cabreada y humillada; subió lentamente la varita, apuntando al moreno -…corre.

Mientras Sirius y Sully protagonizaban una cruzada al más puro estilo americano alrededor del tren, hechizándose y embrujándose mutuamente, Alice sonrió hacia Rowenna (la cual estaba siguiendo atentamente con la lectura de un libro de criaturas diabólicas) y dijo:

-Veo que el Club Anti-Merodeadores sigue activo.

-Por supuesto. El CAM sigue con su empeño de recolectar miembros y fondos para enviar a esos desequilibrados lejos de aquí. Y lo seguirá haciendo hasta el final de los días, al menos mientras tengamos como presidenta a nuestra Lily.

-¿Sigue la ONG de "Matemos a Potter" en activo? – se interesó Alice.

Rowenna sonrió – ¿Tú qué crees?

* * *

Lily llegó unos minutos después al vagón de los prefectos, en el cual se encontraban un conjunto de chicos de quinto para arriba (Lily, a primera vista, reconoció a Remus, unas cuantas Gryffis admiradoras de los Merodeadores, y a un par de Slytherins que le sonaba haber visto jugar contra Gryffindor en algún partido), todos escuchando atentamente al otro Premio Anual, uno de los símbolos de la escuela: James Potter.

-Y ahora que nuestra queridísima Premio Anual decide hacer acto de presencia – sonríe James, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja, que se había puesto roja y le fulminaba con la mirada – creo que ya podríais ir levantándoos y patrullar los corredores por parejas. Si es que no tienes que hacer ningún comentario ni/u objeción – dijo el chico, mirando triunfalmente a Lily.

Si las miradas mataran, James estaría muerto y sepultado. "Qué lástima" pensó Lily, con la imagen del sufrimiento eterno de James – No, no. Por favor, adelante.

Los demás prefectos se alzaron y se dirigieron a recorrer los pasillos. Remus se quedó rezagado a posta, esperando a su amigo a la entrada; fue entonces cuando Lily se encaró hacia James echa una fiera.

-¡TÚ…!

-Llegar tarde no es correcto, Evans. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor… a menos que accedas a salir conmigo en la próxim…

-Me tienes BIEN HARTA con tus tripijuegos, Potter. Escúchame bien, porque quiero que esto quede BIEN claro desde YA – dijo, chascando los dedos. James la miró entre divertido y temeroso – Para evitar que sucedan más incidentes como en los años anteriores, te lo advierto desde el mismísimo primer día de colegio: como intentes ridiculizarme, perseguirme, o hacerme cualquiera de tus estúpidas gilipolleces ni que sea una sola vez, a mí o a mis amigas (y en el trato entra también Black)…

Lily sabía cómo mantener el suspenso, James debía admitirlo.

-¿…Qué¿Me lanzarás un hechizo para que me porte bien? – murmuró James con su habitual sorna, aunque la amenaza seguía retumbando en sus oídos.

Entonces la pelirroja sonrió; una de esas falsas sonrisas que le hielan la sangre a uno. Le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y se lo acercó, quedándose ambos a unos centímetros de distancia, mirándose a los ojos.

-Lo mejor de todo es que ni te imaginas lo que voy a hacerte. Pero te recomiendo que no me des razones para que lo haga – dicho esto, le soltó sin ninguna contemplación y se giró con la cabeza bien alta – Y ahora espabila y ve a hacer algo por lo cual puedas sentirte útil. Porque supongo que patrullar el tren será demasiado para James Potter y su inseparable ego. Remus.

-Lily.

El joven licántropo correspondió al saludo de la chica antes que esta despareciera. Remus miró a su amigo, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué a ti te llama por el nombre y a mí por el apellido¿¿Por qué¡¡No lo entiendo! – dijo el chico, despeinándose.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco – Ay, James… Ése es un gran misterio de la naturaleza. Pero te daré un consejo – ante esto, James se giró rápidamente hacia su amigo – Para de despeinarte el pelo. Me pones nervioso a mí, a Lily y a la mayoría de mortales.

James resopló – Pero a las chicas les gusta…

El licántropo frunció el ceño -¿Pero a ti quién te importa más, Lily o las demás chicas? Espera, déjalo, no quiero saberlo – dijo el joven de pelo claro, empezando a patrullar junto a James.

-Hombre… Recuerda que tengo una posición social, un club de fans que satisfacer… y una pelirroja con instintos asesinos a quién conquistar. Tengo mi agenda llena como para preocuparme por nimiedades así – dijo el chico, revolviéndose otra vez el pelo y haciendo gruñir al otro merodeador.

-¡Moony, Prongs! – los dos aludidos se giraron al ver a Peter corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Rápido¡Padfoot se… estaba aburriendo y… ha decidido… gastarle… la primera broma del año… a Snape! – dijo el chico, intentando respirar del cansancio.

-¡QUÉ! – exclamaron los dos chicos, mirándose con preocupación y empezando a correr por donde Peter había venido - ¡Hay que pararle¡Como utilice el cargamento que compró en la tienda de ayer no va a quedar ni un hueso de…!

-¿Y A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA SNIVELLIUS? – exclamó furioso James, ante la mirada sorprendida de Remus – ¡Ése estúpido ni siquiera me ha esperado¡SIRIUUUUUS¡ESPÉRATE¡NO USES AÚN 'ESO'¡SIRIUUUUS, YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO VERLOOOOO!

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Continuó corriendo tras de James, el cual no paraba de refunfuñar, cuando un gran 'BOOOOOOOM' hizo que los dos chicos cayeran al suelo por el impacto de la explosión, la cual había echo vibrar al tren entero en movimiento.

* * *

-La cara que ha puesto la McGonagall ha sido… sublime – murmuró Remus.

-Indescriptible – añadió Peter.

-Te digo… Hasta me hizo sentir culpable sin haber hecho nada – respondió James, el cual ya no estaba picado con Sirius por no haberle esperado a gastarle una broma a Snape, pues no le apetecía para nada acompañarlo a la sarta de castigos que la jefa de su casa le estaba imponiendo en aquel preciso instante.

-Bueno… La cara de Snape mereció la pena – razonó Peter.

-¿Ves? A veces hasta dices cosas sensatas, Wormtail – dijo James, sonriendo.

De hecho, los gritos de la Profesora McGonagall retumbaron por todo el castillo. Ni el imperturbable Sirius Black parecía tan radiante cuando se unió a sus compañeros para la cena en el Gran Comedor.

-Te has perdido la Selección, compañero – dijo James, dándole un golpecito en la espalda - ¿Qué tal con McGonagall?

-Bueno… digamos que me pasaré el resto de las noches de septiembre limpiando trofeos, pero al menos no me ha sancionado para ningún partido. ¡Se nota que lleva la sangre Gryffindor en las venas! – exclamó el joven de ojos azules, retomando el buen humor que se contagió a sus compañeros -¿Algún pariente o conocido entre los nuevos monstruitos?

-No, pero… ése de allí lleva un buen rato mirándome – murmuró James con un escalofrío – Y ese cacharro que lleva puesto… me da mala espina.

-¿Siete años de Estudios Muggle y llamas 'cacharro' a una cámara fotográfica?

Sirius empezó a reír - Lo que pasa que el chico te debe venerar y querrá sacarte alguna foto…

-Ah. Normal, normal – replicó James, ganando seguridad.

Y siguieron conversando todo lo tranquilamente que se puede esperar de un Merodeador, hasta que un agudo y sonoro '¿QUÉEEEE!' resonó por todo el Gran Comedor. Todas las cabezas se giraron en dirección a un grupito de chicas que acababan de llegar al Gran Comedor.

-¡SSSHHH¡Lily, por favor, no es para tan…! – murmuró una chica bastante atractiva de mirada algo soñadora. Iba maquillada y su melena, trenzada en dos trenzas, era oscura con destellos lila.

-¿Que no es para tanto¡¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO¡Cat, dile que SÍ es para tanto!

-Lily… Sarah ya es mayorcita para saber quién le conviene y quién no… - respondió la susodicha Cat, una chica de origen francés, de pelo rubio y ondulado y ojos oscuros, en contraste con la piel blanca.

-¡Qué mayorcita ni qué tres cojo-…!

-¡LILY! – gritó Rowenna, haciendo que la atención de la pelirroja se depositara sobre ella, calmándola durante unos breves segundos – Cuando te des cuenta que esta conversación ya no es privada… ¿Pararás de gritar un poquitín?

Y en efecto, todo el Gran Comedor había enmudecido ante la verborrea de las chicas.

-¡Eh, Harrington! – exclamó Sirius desde su asiento, mirando a Rowenna - ¡Por nosotros no os cortéis! Lo vuestro es mucho más interesante que lo que estábamos discutiendo.

-En fin… Vamos a sentarnos – propuso Catrina De Boui-Bouqueite, alias Cat (o, como la llamaban sus amigas, 'gatita'), tomando por el brazo a Sarah Kimbley y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Sully y Rowenna hicieron lo mismo con Lily, la cual seguía mirando con profundo despecho a su amiga Sarah. Cuando por fin consiguieron sentar a la pelirroja, esta empezó a hablar sobre adolescentes que se pierden, hombres aprovechados de la inocencia de las chicas, y otras tonterías que sus amigas no se preocuparon en escuchar, menos en entender.

-Lily – la cortó Sully. Lily llevaba diez minutos despotricando y, en vistas de que eso iba para largo, la morena decidió cortarla – A Sarah simplemente le gusta Diggory. A mi tampoco me cae estupendamente, que digamos, pero no hay que montar un drama…

-Aclaremos un punto; las dos estamos hablando de Amos Diggory, el creído, estúpido, mono-neuronal imbécil de Ravenclaw¿verdad?

Sully suspiró y la dejó por imposible.

-Lily… tienes que superar lo que sucedió en cuarto. Él lo ha superado – murmuró Rowenna.

-Sí, claro… Como si me fuera a olvidar de la noche a la mañana la humillación que me hizo pasar pidiéndome para salir desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía con un amplificador de voz, haciendo que llovieran pétalos de rosa…

-Bueno… han pasado tres años tal… - murmuró Sully con indiferencia – Y te aseguro que nunca más se le ocurrió repetir la experiencia… no después de tu combinación de embrujos crece-miembros y la soberana venganza de Potter…

-¡POR FAVOR! –exclamó Lily, no queriendo recordar más aquellos sucesos- No quiero que Sarah pase por lo mismo. Ese tipo no es de fiar, os lo digo yo. Me opongo a esta relación o futura relación. Me niego. No. Ni hablar. Nunca. Jamás de los jamases. Zettai.

-¿Zettai?

-Es japonés.

Sully y Rowenna miraron a la pelirroja como si le faltara una tuerca.

-Hoy no habrá quien la aguante por la noche…

Las dos Gryffis siguieron cenando tras haber escuchado el ya tradicional discurso de Dumbledore, mientras Lily seguía utilizando vocablos de negación en mil y uno idiomas pintorescos. Y así transcurrió el primer día en Hogwarts de séptimo curso, del año mil novecientos setenta y ocho.

_FIN DEL CAP.1 _

**Notas de Autora**

Bien bien bien… ¿Qué os ha parecido? No seáis muy duros conmigo, es mi primer fic de HP… Pero me hacía una ilusión tremenda. Como ya he dicho más arriba, va dedicado a mi amiga JkRan D Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y los demás igual!

Y ya sabéis… Dejar un review no cuesta nada de nada, y en cambio me dais una grata felicidad que me anima a seguir escribiendo… Todo es un círculo vicioso. Cuantos más reviews, más contenta, y más escribo (xD lo sé, esto es chantaje, y qué).

Sobre el capítulo, es meramente introductorio. Quería que fuese un prólogo, pero salió demasiado largo y se quedó así. En cuanto al título, "Desfilando en Hogwarts"… entiendo que no sepáis de qué va. En los próximos capítulos ya empezaré a introducir la trama principal del fic (risa malévola), la cual está inspirada en una historia verdadera… que vivió una servidora.

Ah, y por cierto. He comprobado los listados anuales de los que estuvieron en Hogwarts y he intentado respetarlo al máximo, excepto en el caso de Alice y Frank Longbottom, dos años mayores que James y CÍA, pero que los he puesto en su mismo curso. Un mero ajuste de cuentas para añadir más caras conocidas al fic, nada más D

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

29 de mayo del 2006

(a una semana y media del fin de clases…por fin!)


	2. El 'acto'

_Todos los derechos (y la money) van para Rowling. Yo sólo intento, humildemente, divertir un poco a la gente._

"**DESFILANDO EN HOGWARTS"**

_**Capítulo Dos – El acto**_

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

El primer día de clases empezó como cualquier otro día. Parecía que la rutina empezaba a volver a cada una de las integrantes de esa pequeña habitación en el punto más alto de la torre de Gryffindor, justo debajo del tejado (lo cual implicaba que los días lluviosos no paraban de tener goteras, por mucho que se quejaran al director para que las arreglara).

-¿YA SON LAS OCHO Y MEDIA¿NO DIJISTE QUE PONDRÍAS EL DESPERTADOR, SULLY?

-¡Y A MÍ QUÉ ME CUENTAS¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO MIS CALCETINES?

-¡LOS LLEVAS PUESTOS, ATONTADA¡_LILY_¡DEJA DE MONOPOLIZAR EL BAÑO!

Con estas preciosas voces angelicales, Alice simplemente suspiró hondo y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común, donde ya le esperaba Frank con una radiante sonrisa. "Algunas cosas no cambian nunca", pensó.

-Buenos días, Alice – dijo Frank, un chico alto y algo corpulento, de pelo negro y ojos claros, depositando un suave beso en los labios de la chica.

-Hombre, eso de buenos… - dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Desde la sala común se seguían oyendo los gritos de las tres alocadas adolescentes.

-¿Las esperamos o mejor…?

-Vamos bajando – dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no las has avisado cuando te has levantado tú? – preguntó el chico, mientras salían del retrato de la señora gorda.

Alice sonrió - ¿Y perderme el gran espectáculo? Naah. Además, he intentado levantarlas y Rowenna casi me tira su almohada.

Frank se imaginó la escena y sonrió, y la feliz parejita se dirigió hacia el primer desayuno del curso. Curiosamente, todas las mesas estaban semi-vacías. Parecía que Lily y las demás no eran las únicas que se habían dormido. Evidentemente, los Merodeadores no iban a ser una excepción. A diferencia de las chicas, que iban cada una haciendo su maratón particular para encontrar la ropa en ese vertedero llamado habitación, los chicos simplemente seguían durmiendo a pierna suelta en sus respectivas camas… Menos Remus, claro.

-Hmmm… ¿No tendríamos que ir levantándonos ya…? – ése era Remus, que miraba el reloj como si no le cuadraran las cosas.

-…zzz… Sólo son las siete y media… tenemos mucho rato aún… - murmuró una voz amortiguada desde debajo de un cojín. Remus la reconoció como la de James. Sirius simplemente roncaba, mientras que Peter se encontraba profundamente dormido, abrazando a su almohada (?).

-Pero… yo oigo mucho ruido… - Remus se incorporó y se fijó en la pantallita del reloj digital – Ey… Hoy no estamos a trece de marzo… ¡Y aquí pone 'año 1953'!

Remus se levantó, intuyendo lo que había pasado, y cuando miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que eran las nueve menos cuarto y que sólo faltaba un cuarto de hora para su primera clase del año (doble clase de Transfiguración con los Ravenclaw), se oyó un '¡ME CAGO EN LA…!' por toda la torre que terminó de despertar a los que aún seguían durmiendo.

* * *

La Profesora McGonagall miraba con una ceja levantada a su clase. Los de Ravenclaw ya se encontraban casi todos allí, muertos de sueño (al parecer, Gryffindor no había sido la única en hacer una fiesta de bienvenida). En cambio, al otro lado del corredor, la mitad de los asientos de Gryffindor se encontraban vacíos. 

Sarah y Cat se miraban entre preocupadas y divertidas. Cada año pasaba igual.

-¡PERDÓN…! – las puertas de la clase se abrieron de un sonoro portazo, y un séquito de Gryffindors, con Lily en cabeza, entró en el aula de la profesora McGonagall - ¡…POR EL RETRASO!

Lily, Sully y Rowenna saludaron con la cabeza a Sarah y Cat. Las tres tenían las mejillas sonrosadas por la carrera que se acababan de pegar. Detrás suyo habían entrado algunos otros estudiantes despistados. Los Merodeadores, como no podía ser de otra forma, habían entrado los últimos y sin ninguna prisa.

-Señorita Evans, señor Potter, acérquense un momento, por favor – dijo la profesora McGonagall, con un deje de mal humor en su rostro. Lily miró con preocupación a sus amigas y se dirigió donde se encontraba la mujer, junto al chico de las gafas - ¿Ven esto que llevan aquí? – preguntó, señalándoles la cinta que llevaban atada en el brazo, con las siglas de 'P.A' en ella – Espero que los dos Premios Anuales, de ahora en adelante, no simplemente no llegarán nunca más tarde a mi clase o a la de mis colegas, sino que también instarán a los demás a que sigan su ejemplo – musitó la profesora, pasando una mirada fugaz hacia las chicas y los Merodeadores.

-C-Claro que sí, profesora, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo Lily deprisa, roja de vergüenza. James simplemente murmuró un 'Claro, profesora' con desgana y se volvió a sentar entre Sirius y Remus.

-Bien – dijo McGonagall, viendo que por fin todos sus alumnos se encontraban en sus sitios y callados – Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde. Y ahora, que empiece la clase. Abran el libro por la página 5, 'Los animagos, la transmutación humana y sus diversos componentes'…

-Ja… este año va a estar chupado – dijo James, sonriendo y mirando a sus compañeros, que le devolvieron la sonrisa con autosuficiencia.

-Lástima que la McGonagall no os haya castigado a ti y a Evans – dijo Sirius por lo bajo, mirando a su compañero – Castigados a solas en las mazmorras… Grrrr…

-Sí… En lugar de eso, va y nos quita ya cinco puntos. Creo que luego iré a verla para que lo cambie por el castigo en las mazmorras. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por el bien de mis compatriotas…

-¡POTTER¡Silencio!

-Lo siento, profesora.

-Sí, _seguro_ – respondió la mujer, con tono ofendido y siguiendo con su explicación – Como iba diciendo, este año vamos a empezar estudiando a los animagos, sus características para reconocerlos, así como también…

Como la profesora McGonagall no paraba de mirarlos de reojo, Sirius y James empezaron a pasarse notitas para poder hablarse con tranquilidad.

S: Creo que Evans se aburre. ¿Por qué no le tocamos las narices un rato?

J¡Buena idea, Pad!

James escribió un par de líneas en un papel de libreta, lo arrugó en una bolita y se lo tiró con gran puntería justo delante de la pelirroja, que dio un pequeño botito por el susto. Lily, que ya se imaginaba de quién podía ser, leyó la notita y empezó a temblar de la ira.

S¿Qué le has dicho a la fierecilla?

J: Nada. Sólo le he propuesto tu indecente idea sobre el cambio de castigos. ¿Qué crees que contestará?

S: Hombre… A mi me preocuparía más qué _hará_… No sé si me entiendes.

Dos filas más adelante, Sully miraba de reojo hacia atrás y luego hacia Lily, sin acabar de entender por qué su amiga había pasado tan rápidamente a adoptar el color rojo en toda su cara.

S: Eh, Rowenna. Tu que estás junto a Lily¿qué ponía en la nota?

R: Ay, Sully… No lo sé, pero no hace ser un genio para saberlo. Seguro que la idea ha sido de tu querido Black. Me juego tus lepículas Disney.

S¡NO ES MI QUERIDO BLACK! Y se llaman PE-LÍ-CU-LAS.

R: Pues eso. Mejor paramos con las notitas, que McGony nos mira un poco mal.

Sully miró de reojo a la profesora, y efectivamente, las miraba como quien dice 'otra notita más y tendréis castigo semanal durante todo el trimestre'. Por consiguiente, las dos chicas se tuvieron que conformar con escuchar el resto de hora que les quedaba. Cuando finalmente la clase hubo finalizado, todos los estudiantes se levantaron con pereza y se dirigieron hacia la segunda clase.

-Bueno, chicas, nos vamos a hacer Herbología con los Huffies – dijo Cat.

-Vale… -contestó Rowenna, que aún seguía entre cabreada y dormida – Saludad a Sam y a Irvine.

-Alto ahí, alto ahí – dijo Lily, cogiendo a Sarah por la muñeca. La miraba como si fuera un contador de hacienda – Señorita, he visto cómo le miraba.

-¿Y-Yo¿A… te refieres a…? –murmuró la chica de pelo oscuro, mirando de reojo hacia un joven bastante atractivo que iba rodeado por un conjunto de chicos y chicas.

Lily chasqueó la lengua – Mira. No puedo evitar que ese imbécil de Diggory…

-¡XST¡LILY!

-…Te guste. ¡PERO! – dijo la pelirroja, mirando a los ojos a su amiga – Que sepas que… No. Apruebo. Esta. Relación. Eso es todo. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – y dando una vuelta de lo más teatral, al más puro estilo americano, se dirigió hacia la siguiente clase del día, seguida por Rowenna y Sully, que hacían señas a Sarah para que entendiera que a la pelirroja le faltaba una tuerca y que no le hiciera ningún caso.

Sarah miró a Cat y ésta puso los ojos en blanco – Déjala. Tú no te preocupes.

-¿Preocuparme¿Yo? – exclamó Sarah con falsa jovialidad – Quien que va a tener que preocuparse va a ser el futuro marido o la futura mujer de su descendencia. ¿Te has fijado¡Si parecía ya una suegra!

Las chicas de pelo rubio y azabache siguieron su camino hacia Herbología. Cat simplemente pensó que Sarah había estado de suerte en que Lily no la hubiera oído.

* * *

Rowenna y Sully se sentaron con paciencia en la mesa de Gryffindor, con cansancio. 

Había sido un día duro. Acababan de tener doble clase de Pociones con los Slytherins, y para variar, Narcissa y Lily ya habían echo el primer 'face to face' del año. Narcissa Black era una chica de su mismo curso, pelo pálido y nariz respingona, pero atractiva… a su manera. Tenía el pelo sedoso y rubio, que le llegaba hasta la espalda, un poco más corto que Lily. De hecho, de espaldas, ambas chicas se parecían (quitando la diferencia de color de pelo), pero mientras que el encanto de Lily eran sus preciosos ojos, llenos de luz y alegría, y su radiante sonrisa, el encanto de Narcissa residía más bien en su mirada y su expresión; una mirada inquietante, una expresión de mofa, casi de asco. Una vez, un sabio dijo que los polos opuestos se atraen. Bien, Lily y Narcissa no podía ser más opuestas; quizás por eso siempre terminaban encarándose o lanzándose algún embrujo. Era algo parecido a lo que había pasado con Lucius Malfoy y James, los cuales sólo habían coincidido los dos primeros años del chico de las gafas. Pero habían sido más que suficientes para implantar un profundo odio mutuo. Un odio que ambos sabían que, tarde o temprano, llegaría a un final donde uno de los dos no saldría muy bien parado. Y eso mismo les pasaba a las dos chicas.

-Buen provecho, Lily – murmuró Sully, arqueando las cejas.

-PÁZAME LA ZAL POD FAVÓ – intentó murmurar la pelirroja, con la boca llena.

Rowenna, con los ojos en blanco, le pasó la sal a la pelirroja. De hecho, las tres habían entrado juntas en el Gran Comedor, pero había sido oler el aire, esa fragancia de comida, y Lily había desaparecido misteriosamente… Evidentemente, ya sabían siempre dónde encontrarla. En su sitio en la mesa, engullendo como una aspiradora.

-¿Qué, sangre sucia¿Planeas convertirte en una gran ballena azul?

Ante aquel comentario, cuya voz era gélida e impersonal pero cargada de ironía, un séquito de risitas sonaron a sus espaldas. Las tres gryffis se giraron aún sabiendo a qué se atendían; Narcissa Malfoy estaba detrás de ellas, sonriendo, siempre bien acompañada por un grupito de Slytherins, chicos y chicas.

Lily tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca, bebió un poco de agua con mucha calma, y sonrió hacia la chica - ¿Qué tal, Black¿Celosa porque, una vez más, te haya superado en Pociones y el profesor Slughorn haya subido diez puntos a Gyffindor, mientras que tú a penas has conseguido llegar a la mitad de los pasos para hacer Amortentia?

Sully y Rowenna se miraron, triunfantes, observando a la Slytherin, que se estaba poniendo de un feo color rojo.

-Black, querida, el rojo envidia no te sienta nada bien – observó Rowenna, haciendo cara de sorpresa.

-¿Y lo dice la novia del gigante?

Rowenna encaró a otra chica de Slytherin, la mejor 'amiga' de Narcissa (o eso debía pensar ella, al menos, porque Narcissa estaba acostumbrada a ser líder en solitario), una chica muy morena, de pelo negro-marrón oscuro en bucles, que le llegaba a los hombros. Tenía unos ojos muy, muy oscuros, y una mirada amenazadora.

-Shallow, siempre es mejor tener buenos amigos, como Hagrid, que _creer_ tenerlos – respondió, lanzándole una significativa mirada a Narcissa, la cual la miraba intentando fingir que ese comentario la había herido tanto como a su 'amiga'.

Meredith Shallow, que así se llamaba la chica, apretó los puños y dio un paso enfrente hacia Rowenna.

-Asquerosa hija de…

-Eh, eh, esos modales, princesita – intervino Sully, interponiéndose entre las chicas. Rowenna no destacaba por su fuerza física ni su agilidad, y si había que pelearse, mejor que fuesen ella y Lily – Las verdades duelen, pero hay que saber aceptarlas.

-¿Te atreves a hablarnos, traidora a la sangre? – musitó un chico que había detrás de ellas, cuyo rostro le sonaba de vista y cuyo nombre desconocía por completo.

-Bueno, preferiría ignoraros por completo, dados a escoger. Os recuerdo que habéis sido vosotros los que os habéis comunicado con nosotras – dijo la morena, fingiendo una actitud prepotente que siempre adoptaba con los Slytherins.

De hecho, Sully se sentía 'orgullosa' cuando la llamaban traidora a la sangre. Es decir, ella sabía que para ellos era un insulto, pero para ella significaba que pese a ser prima segunda de James Potter y familiar lejano de los Black, sus ideales de justicia e igualdad prevalecían por encima de los retrógradas ideales de la ancestral casa de los Black, al igual que los de otras muchas familias, como los Avery, los Lestrange, los Shallow… y un largo etcétera.

-Os creéis muy graciosas – Narcissa, ofendida de que la atención se hubiera alejado de ella, reprendió el rumbo de la conversación, mirando fijamente a Lily y a sus amigas – Lástima que no tardaréis en iros al otro barrio. Qué pena; creo que Gryffindor se quedará sin la mitad de la plantilla. Sólo desearía poder estar allí para…

El por qué Narcissa desearía haber estado allí nadie llegó a saberlo, porque un sonoro 'plaf' hizo que se quedara muda, y los demás Slytherins aguantaran la respiración. La mejilla de la chica rubia estaba encendida, y la de la pelirroja en alto. Su mirada era tan o más fría que la de Narcissa; durante una fracción de segundo, ambas se miraron, sin pestañear, con un brillo de odio en los ojos. Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido. Seis o siete varitas apuntaron hacia las tres gryffis, las cuales reaccionaron a tiempo, aún sabiendo que estaban en desventaja total.

Los inquilinos del Gran Comedor empezaban a mirar con interés la escena, pues eso prometía. Entonces, justo cuando todos empezaron a abrir los labios para embrujar a las tres chicas, se oyeron unos potentes '¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' , y el grupo de Slytherins al completo quedaron paralizados.

Lily, que ya había reconocido las tres voces, se giró entre contrariada, avergonzada y agradecida, al igual que Sully y Rowenna.

-¿Todo bien, Evans? – dijo James, aunque Lily notó que sus ojos y su expresión estaban sombrías, aún mirando de reojo al grupo paralizado - ¿No os han hecho nada esas asquerosas serpientes?

Lily resopló. Su instinto le decía que le dijera algo como 'Cómprate un perro' o 'Yo no soy ninguna princesita en apuros, Potter', pero los hechos eran los hechos, y realmente Lily no las había tenido todas cuando las apuntaron con las varitas. Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas durante unos instantes y acordaron que darían una mini-tregua a los Merodeadores.

-No, Potter. Estoy… Digo, estamos muy bien. _Gracias_.

Sirius abrió los ojos como dos naranjas, y Remus, que había llegado el último de los tres pero le había dado tiempo de gritar el hechizo, se paró en seco. Rowenna y Sully se la quedaron mirando, atónitas, pero nada en comparación con la expresión de James, que miraba fijamente a Lily como si le hubieran salido verrugas.

De alguna manera, Lily notó que era el centro de atención de más gente de la que desearía, y enrojeció - ¿Qué pasa? Sólo les estoy dando las gra…

-Precisamente – murmuró Sully – Precisamente por eso.

Sirius miró a la morena con cara de héroe-que-acaba-de-salvar-a-chica-en-apuros –Bueno, Elisabeth. ¿No me vas a dar un besito para agradecérmelo o qué?

A Sully le salió una venita en la sien, y alzó la varita amenazadoramente – Black¿es que la carrera de hoy en el tren no te ha enseñado ya que… NO QUIERO QUE ME LLAMES ASÍ?

-Ya, pero es que he creído que…

-Black, Black, para 'creer' uno tiene que 'pensar' – murmuró sonriente Rowenna, mientras veía que Sully empezaba a mandarles hechizos a Sirius, el cual se escondía detrás de Remus, que a su vez intentaba alejarse de la escena, infructuosamente.

Pero James estaba muy ajeno a todo esto. Miraba a la pelirroja sonriente – Bueno, Evans, un descuido lo tiene cualquiera. Pero ya sabes, no os metáis con los Slytherins sin avisarnos, no es justo que nos perdamos parte de la diversión…

Lily estaba frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba estar en deuda con Potter; pero a medida que el chico iba hablando y hablando, y la atención de los demás se desviaba hacia Sirius y Sully, el efecto del petrificus totalus fue menguando, y uno de los chicos Slytherins, el que se había metido antes con ellas, fue volviendo en si. El problema es que James estaba de espaldas a él y no lo vio venir, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando, en medio de su monólogo, Lily le apuntó con la varita.

-Eh, Evans, tranquila, ya me ca…

-¡LEVICORPUS!

James se preguntó dónde había metido la pata, pero para su sorpresa oyó un grito masculino a sus espaldas. Se giró, y vio a Hugo Avery flotando hacia arriba a una velocidad endiablada. "¿Qué dem…?"

-Estamos en paz – oyó que decía la pelirroja, justo antes de desaparecer e irse junto a sus amigas.

La diversión terminó allí. La hora de la cena se acercaba, y consecuentemente los profesores iban llegando. La primera en llegar fue McGonagall, que al ver a un Slytherin volando y a seis más petrificados, se puso roja de cólera. Miró alrededor como buscando explicaciones, pero no hacía falta ser muy inteligente como para adivinar que los Gyffindors tendrían algo que ver. Por eso, cuando vio a los Merodeadores tan inusualmente quietecitos, y a las chicas sentadas y comiendo tranquilamente, su instinto de profesora emergió. Por no decir que, antes de llevar a los petrificados ya medio curados a la enfermería, Narcissa susurró:

-Evans… Potter…

McGonagall no se sorprendió. Miró a los dos chicos, los cuales notaron sus ojos encima de ellos, y respiraron con dificultad. Les iba a caer una de buena, seguro. O eso creían. Por eso se sorprendieron tanto cuando McGonagall se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores, ya llena, como si nada. Miraron los puntos de Gryffindor, que seguían intactos.

-Vaya. Parece que nos hemos librado – murmuró James a sus amigos.

Sirius frunció el ceño – No sé. Demasiado fácil… Yo no cantaría victoria, Prongs.

-¡Tonterías! Lo que pasa es que McGony se vuelve loca conmigo, como es natural – dijo el chico, convencido que ésa debía ser la respuesta correcta. Sin embargo, Remus y Sirius se miraron como quien dice 'ya, claro'.

Por su lado, Lily se veía haciendo ya las maletas y planificando el resto de su miserable vida fuera de Hogwarts.

-Y tendré que cuidar de la bola de sebo que va a ser mi nieto, y me harán niñera y no cobraré, tendré que vivir con ellos el resto de mi vida porque no tendré un sueldo digno, toda mi vida sufriendo con mi hermana como la Cenicienta, no podré tener ningún perro…

-Lily, tranquilízate – murmuró Rowenna, cortando el monólogo de la chica – No te van a expulsar.

-No. Claro que no – corroboró Sully – Simplemente… un pequeño castigo quizás…

-¡Fantástico¡Mi brillante expediente manchado por un desliz, provocado por culpa de una provocación, de una injusticia, de una…!

-¡Lily, xst!

La pelirroja guardó silencio, puesto que Dumbledore, en la cabeza de la mesa, se había levantado con una copa y hacía ruiditos con una cucharilla para que le prestaran atención.

-Buenas noches a todos – dijo jovialmente el director – Espero que hayáis tenido un buen primer día de clase. Creo que, unos más que otros, lo han tenido bastante… movidito – y pasó una significativa mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y la de Gryffindor – Antes de empezar a cenar, sin embargo, querría comentaros una serie de cosas. No creí oportuno decirlo ayer, en el banquete inaugural, porque aún no estaba confirmado. Pero me enorgullece decir de que una lechuza acaba de serme enviada del Ministerio con su conformidad.

Algunos alumnos se miraron entre sí, curiosos, y otros continuaban mirando expectantes al director, con cierto miedo. Las propuestas del Director no siempre eran muy… usuales. Dumbledore pareció entender el mensaje en los ojos de algunos estudiantes, y sonrió – No os preocupéis. Es una buena noticia, como tantas otras que os he dado – algunos se miraron con marcado temor – Veréis, como ya sabéis, en Hogwarts no se suelen hacer salidas y excursiones a parte de las de Hogsmead… - aquí algunos empezaron a mirarse con ilusión – Bien, como también deberéis saber, el próximo junio, en Londres, se inaugurará el primer parque temático de la ciudad enteramente mágico, lo cual ha supuesto años de entrega y esfuerzo para evitar que los muggle se enteraran de dichas obras. Pues bien, algunos colegios de magia y hechicería, como Hogwarts, han estimado que los alumnos de último año podrían pasar allí dos días y una noche, con motivo del viaje de fin de curso y etapa. Repito, los alumnos de último curso – repitió el director, haciendo que los alumnos de primero a sexto pusiesen cara de cabreados – La Junta ha decidido que, de ahora en adelante, cada año los alumnos de séptimo tendrán derecho a un viaje de dos días con motivo de final de etapa. Los que no hagáis aún séptimo, paciencia; los que sí, estáis de suerte, porque es el primer año que lo hemos estimado.

Empezó a haber un tumulto de habladurías, sobretodo en los séptimos de las cuatro casas, que se miraban entre ellos emocionados, pues nunca habían ido de viaje de fin de curso en Hogwarts, y la gran y aplastante mayoría nunca había estado en un parque temático cien por cien mágico. Así pues, la idea les gustaba.

-Sí, sí, todo esto está muy bien – prosiguió el director – Pero hay un pero – el Gran Comedor enmudeció, y Dumbledore sonrió – Nada serio, en realidad. Sucede que, aunque el Ministerio ha aprobado dichas salidas a los colegios, no les permite pagar más de un cinco por ciento del gasto total, para evitar que el dinero destinado al mantenimiento del colegio, del personal y de las instalaciones se vea perjudicado. Así pues, me temo que los gastos los tendréis que pagar… o _recaptar_ vosotros. Y fijaros bien, he dicho 'recaptar'.

Hubo unas cuantas miradas de duda.

-La Junta se ha reunido y… ah… ha considerado oportuno que los alumnos de séptimo participen de forma activa en esta 'recaptación'. No me refiero a comprar boletos de Navidad ni nada por el estilo. Es más, no os lo recomiendo, porque el plazo para pagar el precio es limitado, y termina a finales de año.

-Pero, Profesor – un joven prefecto de Ravenclaw se había levantado - ¿De cuánta suma en total estamos hablando?

-Seis galeones y cuatro sickles, Jack.

Se oyeron gritos de '¿qué!', '¿tanto?', 'pues va a ser que no…' en referencia a la alta suma del precio. El prefecto de Ravenclaw, Jack Patil, se sentó con un 'gracias'.

-Bueno, como todos estamos de acuerdo en que es una suma bastante considerable, hemos pensado en que los alumnos de séptimo organicen un… - aquí hizo una pausa y sonrió maquiavélicamente - … acto.

Hubo miradas escépticas. Ninguna sonrisa de ese tipo del director podía ser buena.

-En dicho… acto – dijo, recalcando la palabra – sólo tendrán acceso los que hayan pagado una determinada suma de dinero. Así pues, creemos oportuno que este acto sea lo suficientemente interesante y atractivo como para que la gente se interese en asistir.

-¿Y qué va a ser¿Un partido de Quidditch¿Una exhibición? – dijo Sirius, alzando la voz, con la ilusión que fuera una de las dos opciones.

Dumbledore sonrió – No, me temo que no, señor Black. Estoy hablando de un _desfile_.

-¿UN QUÉ?

Las reacciones en los alumnos de séptimo fueron muy diversas. Un grupito de pijas de Hufflepuff se apiñaron y empezaron a hablar de qué modelitos y qué otros se pondrían en caso de que ellas desfilaran; otro grupo de Ravenclaw murmuró quejas tales como 'qué infantil'. Rowenna había fruncido el ceño y había preguntado qué era un 'desfile', como tantos otros que no sabían mucho acerca de la cultura muggle, mientras que Sully y Lily habían puesto cara de horror.

Por su parte, Sirius estaba rebosante de alegría - ¡Sí, sí, sí¡Un desfile, qué gran idea Dumbledore, sí señor! – exclamaba, una y otra vez, de pie y aplaudiendo al director. James y Remus simplemente fingían no conocerlo, mientras que Peter seguía comiendo su puré.

-Silencio, por favor – pidió el director. Poco a poco, todos fueron callando. Él sonrió complacido y prosiguió – Pues eso teníamos en mente. Creo que la idea será del agrado de to… la mayoría – rectificó, viendo algunos sectores del Gran Comedor – La profesora McGonagall, muy familiarizada con el tema, me ha propuesto ser la organizadora en jefe. Así pues, me ha pedido que, ante todo, hagamos dos listas de inscripción para los aspirantes a modelos; luego ya veremos si hacemos otras cosas: bailes, entretenimientos…

-¡STRIPTEASE!

-Eso habrá que discutirlo, señor Black – murmuró McGonagall desde su asiento, que se había puesto algo roja ante las caras de sorpresa del alumnado ante el comentario de estar familiarizada con el mundillo del espectáculo.

-Vieja amargada – murmuró el chico, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que sus compañeros se rieran.

-Bien, pues, aclarados estos puntos, ahora sólo me falta contar con un par de voluntarios para organizarlo todo.

Los saltones ojos del director se dirigieron rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Lily no supo por qué, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento. Entonces miró hacia McGonagall, que sonreía ampliamente. Y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

-Quiero morir – susurró. Antes que Sully y Rowenna le preguntasen qué le pasaba, el director exclamó:

-¡Señorita Evans, señor Potter! Por favor, acérquense.

James, que no tenía ni idea de qué había echo esta vez, intuía que no iba a ser tan malo con su querida Evans a su lado. Por su lado, Lily pensaba todo lo contrario, mientras se acercaba hacia la mesa de los profesores junto a James; en su cabeza sonaba la marcha fúnebre.

-Lily, James – dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo pero hablando flojito, de manera que sólo ellos dos le oyeran – Me gustaría que fueseis mis dos organizadores.

-Con todos mis respetos, profesor – dijo rápidamente Lily – Pero preferiría NO hacerlo. Tengo mis… motivos – dijo, lanzándole una significativa mirada a su acompañante, que simplemente empezó a silbar, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Lo entiendo, señorita Evans – dijo el profesor, con un tono de voz algo más duro – Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall considera oportuno que lo hagan ustedes.

Lily comprendió, y James también: al fin y al cabo, no se iban a librar de un castigo después de lo que había pasado con los Slytherins.

-Pero, profesor, esto es injusto – se defendió la pelirroja - ¡Ellos nos provocaron! Y sólo nos castiga a nosotros…

-Ahh, querida Lily – la chica notó el cambio de registro con su nombre – Quién sabe, quizás esto acabe siendo más una bendición que un castigo…

Lily le dedicó una de sus más escépticas miradas cargadas de sarcasmo, mientras que James, a su lado, sonreía.

-Tendremos que trabajar en equipo, Evans. Me muero de ganas – dijo, para picarla.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada – Oh, sí. Yo también.

-¡Bien, pues! – Dumbledore volvió a dirigirse a todo el alumnado – Ahora que mis queridos Premios Anuales están de acuerdo, les encomendaré su primera tarea; colgar las dos hojas de inscripción, una para chicos y otra para chicas, en el tablón de anuncios.

Lily tomó el papel con resignación, murmurando algo como 'oh, qué gran honor' y salió del Gran Comedor acompañada de Potter, que daba saltitos de alegría, mientras un grupo de Gryffindors (entre ellos Sirius) le vitoreaban. Por su parte, Sully y Rowenna se miraron con cara de circunstancias. Eso podía acabar de cualquier manera… pero de todos los finales posibles, optaban más bien por la opción más común: que la seguridad integral de Potter saliera muy dañada.

* * *

-Ese hombre me odia. 

-Que no te odia, es sólo que…

-Quizás le hice algo en la otra vida… Sí, seguro que es eso.

-Que no, Lily, escúchame: lo que pasa…

-¿O tal vez… está intentando enviarme un mensaje subliminal? 'Mata a Potter por mi, que parezca un accidente'… Sí, eso debe ser…

-¡LILY!

-¡QUE ME DEJES!

_-¡CALLAD DE UNA (piii) VEZ PARA QUE PUEDA DORMIRME! _

Sully y Lily se giraron, atónitas, observado a Rowenna. La chica, que normalmente hacía gala de unos nervios de acero y solía ser la última en perder los estribos, acababa de pegar un bote de la cama y les había tirado a las dos chicas una almohada.

-Pe-perdón, Ro… - se disculpó Lily.

-Ya nos callamos, Row-Rowwie.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ROW-ROWWIE, ELISA!

-¡NO ME LLAMES ELISA, ROW-ROWWIE!

-¡NO TE LLAMARÉ ROW-ROWWIE CUANDO TÚ DEJES DE LLAMARME…!

-Oh, pero qué lindas vocecillas angelicales.

Lily se incorporó (tenía la almohada encima de su cabeza para no oír a las locas de sus amigas) y observó a Alice, sonriente, que acababa de entrar e la habitación de las chicas.

-Y yo pensando que os despertaría. Santa inocencia.

-Sí, habló el modelo a seguir. Y dime¿dónde os habéis escondido esta vez Frank y tú¿En la habitación de las escobas? – dijo Rowenna sonriendo con picardía, haciendo que Alice se pusiera roja.

-Eso es imposible – dijo Sully – No caben.

Rowenna, Lily y Alice la miraron con las cejas muy levantadas. Iban a preguntar '¿y tú cómo lo sabes?' cuando Alice, para desviar el tema, se sentó en su cama y encaró a Lily.

-Ya me han dado la gran noticia, señorita organizadora de desfiles Premio Anual prefecta.

-Ja, ja, ja – rió Lily mordazmente, volviendo a colocar su almohada encima – Cambia de tema o empezaré a preguntarme por qué has dicho 'me han dado la noticia' cuando se suponía que estabas a la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor… ¿o quizás estabas haciendo cosas feas con Fr-?

-Vale, vale, ya me callo – dijo rápidamente Alice, lanzándose en la cama de la pelirroja para que cortara la frase. Por suerte, Sully y Rowenna estaban cada una a su bola – No te preocupes, Lils. Seguro que no es para tanto…

-¿Puedo tomarme eso como que me vais a ayudar? – murmuró la pelirroja, poniendo ojitos de corderito degollado.

-¡Lily¡No me pongas esa miradita¡Quedamos en que nada de chantajes emocionales!

-¡Joo!

Poco a poco, a las chicas les fue entrando sueño y fueron durmiéndose. Lily fue la última en dormirse; la idea de, ahora en adelante, pasar más tiempo de lo necesario junto a Potter le impedía concebir el sueño. Ella instantáneamente argumentó la falta de sueño con lo que siempre usaba para sí misma 'es normal que te haga poca gracia, al fin y al cabo es un egoísta, prepotente y chulo. Nadie en su sano juicio querría estar con él'.

Aún así, la manera como la había mirado en el Gran Comedor seguía turbándola.

* * *

Por su parte, en la habitación de los Merodeadores, las cosas iban de otra manera. 

-Mmm…zzz… ¡Sí, sí… zzzz… con Evans, sí, sí…!

James, que estaba revolcándose de alegría en su cama, notó un fuerte impacto en su cara que le hizo callar.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Padfoot!

-¡A mí no me pasa nada, eres tú el que está agilipollado¡Cállate de una buena vez y déjame dormir!

-¡No hago ruido! Remus, dile que no hago ruido.

Se oyó una voz medio dormida y amortiguada – No haces ruido.

-¿Lo ves, lo ves¡Eres un psicópata, Sirius!

Sirius puso los ojos llenos de lágrimas fingidas – Remusín¡cómo me haces esto! Voy a dejar de hablarte por lo menos durante una noche.

-Mira cómo lloro – fue la mordaz respuesta del licántropo, que de nuevo dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada.

-Sí, sí… con Evans…

-¡CÁLLATE!

En esa entretenida dinámica siguieron el cazador y el golpeador de Gryffindor, hasta muy entrada la noche. Como consiguiente, casi volvieron a quedarse todos fritos en la cama (evidentemente, con la excepción de Remus, que tras haberles intentado despertar con tres bocinas y un cubo de agua fría y no haberlo logrado, los dio por imposibles y bajó al Gran Comedor para desayunar, juntándose con el resto de Gryffis, al lado de Frank).

Cuando Sirius, James y Peter bajaron, le dedicaron al licántropo una de esas miradas dolidas que no hacían ningún efecto en Remus. Así que se sentaron junto a él sin decirle nada más.

-Por cierto¿qué pensáis hacer si os escogen?

Los Merodeadores y otros chicos de Gryffindor miraron a Frank.

-¿Si nos escogen de qué? – preguntó James.

-Es evidente: para desfilar.

-Aceptar, naturalmente – respondió Sirius, con una sonrisa profident – Además, hablas en un modo 'hipotético'. Yo SÉ que saldré seleccionado. Diez chicos y diez chicas para desfilar¿y el Gran Sirius Black sin estar entre ellos? El desfile perdería toda su esencia, su encanto, su lado más atractivo…

-…Sin contar con que nos quedaríamos sin la neurona de Sirius¡qué desperdicio!

James, Remus y Frank empezaron a reír, mientras Sirius se giraba, molesto, hacia Sully.

-_Claro_, Sully – murmuró Sirius, y por algún extraño motivo a Sully le pareció rara la manera cómo su nombre –o su apellido – sonaba salido de los labios del chico moreno – Porque _tú_ seguro que quedas seleccionada¿verdad?

-¡Es evidente que saldré seleccionada¡Con mi encanto, mi belleza y un cuerpo como el mío, sería un insulto que no saliera! – respondió la chica, inflando pecho.

Detrás suyo, Lily y Rowenna se miraban algo sorprendidas. Sólo cuando se encaraba a Black, su amiga parecía sufrir una especie de mutación y transformarse en la versión Black-chica. Aunque claro, el hecho de que su familia y los Black tuvieran lazos muy remotos también debía de influenciar…

-¡Evans, muy, muy buenos días! – exclamó James, haciendo hueco entre él y Peter para que la pelirroja se sentara. Lily simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, cogió a Sully de la oreja, y junto a Rowenna se alejaron de esa parte de la mesa para juntarse con las demás chicas, entre ellas Alice, que discutían acaloradamente acerca de qué o qué otro chico iban a votar para el desfile.

-Buenos días – dijeron las tres. Las demás sonrieron y respondieron de igual manera. Lily no sabía muy bien a qué se debía, pero en los últimos dos años, parecía que cada vez que una chica o un chico la miraban (a excepción de las serpientes, claro), sonreían mecánicamente. Ahora esa sensación la incomodaba un poco, porque siempre tenía que sonreír como forzada. Se preguntaba a qué venía tanta simpatía por parte de los demás, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¿Creéis que Pettigrew saldrá seleccionado? – murmuró una chica de pequitas y pelo rizado, peinado en dos colas.

-Uhg, qué asco – dijo Rowenna, instantáneamente - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé… Como siempre va con los Merodeadores… Bueno, de hecho él es un merodeador, aunque cueste de asimilar¿no?

Lily se encogió de hombros – Por favor… ¿no hay más chicos de los que hablar que no sean esos engreídos de los que acabamos de huir?

La chica de pequitas y otras tantas les dedicaron una sonrisa pillina – Ya, claro… Como Potter te tiene en tanta estima… ¿Te imaginas desfilando con él?

-Eso yo quiero verlo – dijeron Rowenna y Sully al instante, haciendo que Lily las fulminara con la mirada.

-Vamos a ver. Punto uno – dijo la pelirroja, mirando peligrosamente al coro de chicas que la envolvía – Potter simplemente está falto de cariño o tiene un trauma infantil que le obliga a aferrarse desesperadamente a alguna pobre, inocente e indefensa víctima para amargarle la vida, usease yo. Una vez que se le pase el cuento, se olvidará de mi o de que existo así de rápido – dijo la pelirroja, chasqueando los dedos, mientras que Sully murmuraba algo como '¿desde cuándo eres una pobre, inocente e INDEFENSA víctima, Lils?' – Punto DOS¿OS HABÉIS VUELTO LOCAS?

Todas las chicas se miraron entre asustadas y divertidas, tapándose las manos con las orejas – Si por alguna fracción de segundo habéis considerado que vaya a salir seleccionada¿EN SERIO OS PENSÁIS QUE PIENSO ACEPTAR, CUANDO HAY UNA MÍNIMA PROBABILIDAD DE DESFILAR CON ESE ENERGÚMENO¡Ni loca rematada!

Antes de que ninguna de las chicas pudiera responder, alguien puso delante de Lily dos viejos pergaminos. En cada uno de ellos había una lista de diez nombres, los cuales iban variando en función del número que tenían a un lado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Potter?

El chico no la miró, pero señaló con una risa los primeros puestos de ambas listas. Lily depositó sus brillantes ojos verdes en la lista masculina. El primer lugar y el segundo lugar se lo alternaban incesantemente James Potter y Sirius Black, cuyos numeritos iban subiendo como la espuma. Entonces Lily miró al otro papelito. Y casi le dio un ataque al corazón al comprobar que iba primera en solitario, con casi tantos puntos como James o Sirius.

-La votación se cerrará mañana a las doce de la noche, Evans – prosiguió el chico, retirando ambos pergaminos de una muy pálida pelirroja – Buena suerte.

Lily y compañía observaron en silencio cómo los Merodeadores (con Sirius y Remus flipando porque Lily no hubiera embrujado a James) salían del Gran Comedor. Lily miró fijamente a James con una profunda mirada de odio y vergüenza; James, que de alguna manera notó esos ojos fijos en él, se giró y le mandó un beso con la mano. Hizo falta media mesa de chicas de Gryffindor para que Lily no se le tirara encima, mientras que el chico de gafas seguía su camino con parsimonia, silbando una canción.

Qué divertido era hacer enfadar a su Evans…

Fin del cap.2  
CONTINUARÁ

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien… por fin el cap.2! Estoy muy contenta, muchas gracias por to2 aquellos que me habéis dejado review, hace mucha ilusión ) Y todos aquellos que os leéis mi historia y no dejáis review, gracias también… pero si me queréis hacer contenta de verdad, pulsad el votoncito de 'GO' y dejadme un comentario. No cuesta nada y me hacéis contenta… jejeje.

No sé si os habrá quedado claro esto de las votaciones. Como va con magia, eso simplifica las cosas: hay dos listas, una para chicas y otra para chicos. Así, un chico deja un papelito en una caja blindada de estas especial para evitar el fraude, y la caja automáticamente sube el voto a la lista. Como va con magia, pues me quedo tan ancha XD En fin, he estado pensando acerca de si hacer durar el fanfic todo el curso o el primer trimestre, y finalmente he decidido que durará el primer trimestre, hasta la Navidad o por ahí. Pero eh, tranquilos, que un trimestre puede ser muuuuuuy largo… (risa diabólica)

Ah síp, también pondré algo de Quidditch¡cómo no! Y en este fanfic sigo el concepto de Rowling, y James es CAZADOR, no buscador (como se inventaron en la 1ª película). En mi fanfic, Sirius es bateador y Sully buscadora. Los demás miembros ya los iréis conociendo, jeje.

PD: No es que yo no sepa puntuar, porque creedme, sí sé. Lo que sucede es que el formato de esta página web está hecho sólo para los anglo-parlantes, que no utilizen el "¡" ni el "¿". Por eso, cuando se juntan dos de estos signos de interrogación o exclamación, se suprimen... Y queda fatal, lo sé. -- Gomen.

En fin¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABÉIS DEJADO REVIEW! Como la 'página de fanfics' no deja contestar los reviews aquí, yo los contesto con el correo (siempre y cuando sean reviews firmados). Aún así, quiero dar las gracias a **Widow-Pauline-Black, MoonyGem, JKRanIV, Marta Evans, laura-malfoy, Earwen Neruda, Ninnia-Weasley-007 y Haku-chyan**! ;) jeje. ¡GRACIAS!

CiNtUrO-cHaN

**12-6-06**


	3. De amenazas y disculpas

_Pues eso. Harry Potter © no me pertenece (más quisiera). Yo simplemente intento divertir un rato al personal y, de paso, despejarme. Así que sed buenos y no me denunciéis. _

"**DESFILANDO EN HOGWARTS"**

_**Capítulo Tres – De amenazas y disculpas**_

_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Tan solo faltaban cinco o seis minutos, diez a todo estirar, para que el reloj de Hogwarts marcara las doce de la noche. Evidentemente, la mayoría del personal escolar estaba ya durmiendo o en proceso. Sin embargo, esa opción no valía para Lily, la cual se retorcía una y otra vez entre las sábanas. No podía dejar de pensar en que, al cabo de breves instantes, saldrían las listas definitivas para el desfile. Allí tenía que haber un error, porque ella NO podía desfilar en uno de esos… esos… desfiles.

-Me tiraría de la Torre de Astronomía antes que hacerlo – murmuró la pelirroja para sí.

En la cama de al lado, una castaña con ojeras se levantó con no muy buenas intenciones – Lily, cariño, DUÉRMETE DE UNA VEZ O VETE A DAR UN PASEO. Pero, por favor, _cállate_.

La pelirroja, que había pegado un bote del susto, se hizo un ovillo con las mantas y murmurando cosas como 'ten amigas para esto', intentó, de nuevo, dormirse.

Y finalmente oyó las campanadas de medianoche. Suspiró con pesadez. Ya estaba. Aún así, intentó no pensar más en ello… suficiente se lo recordarían al día siguiente en el hipotético caso de haber quedado seleccionada. Así que Lily se dispuso a concentrarse para dormirse, y despejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No pretendía ser la única de todo Gryffindor desvelada para que al día siguiente sus ojeras le llegaran hasta los pies. Pero aún así, estaba muy equivocada si se pensaba que sería la única en quedarse hasta tarde…

-¡Auch, cuidado con el pie, Pad!

-Ha sido Peter.

-¡Yo no he sido!

-¡Callad los tres!

Jemus, Sirius y Peter hicieron un 'shhh' para que Remus estuviera contento, el cual sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Los Merodeadores habían salido de 'escapada nocturna' a Hogsmead para divertirse un poco, y ahora, bajo la Capa Invisible, regresaban a su casa. Justo cuando iban llegando y sonaban las campanadas, James paró en seco, haciendo que todos los demás chocaran contra él en efecto-dominó.

-¿Qué haces, Prongs? – dijo Sirius, sin alzar la voz – La Señora Gorda está en la otra dirección. ¿Tantos años en Hogwarts y aún te pierdes?

-Cállate, hociquitos. Quiero pasar un momento por el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera – respondió Remus al instante, aunque igualmente los cuatro habían cambiado de dirección y se dirigían hacia allí - ¿Pero que no veis que nos van a pillar? ¡Filch duerme en esa misma planta, zoquetes!

-Moony, me ahorraré preguntarte cómo sabes eso – dijo Sirius, ganándose una colleja del lobito.

-¿Y por qué quieres ir ahora al Gran Comedor, Prongs? ¿Aún tienes hambre? – preguntó Peter impresionado. Después de todo lo que su amigo se había tragado en Las Tres Escobas, no comprendía cómo su amigo podía ser capaz de engullir aún más.

James puso una sonrisita pícara y, antes de entrar por las puertas del Gran Comedor, se detuvo. Delante de ellos estaba el panel de anuncios, en el que había colgados dos pergaminos.

-Así que era eso – bufó Remus – No sé cómo sois tan presumidos. ¿No podíais esperar a veros mañana en la lista?

-¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona como si tú no estuvieras incluido, Moony? – preguntó Sirius, que también estaba observando la lista masculina al igual que James y Peter.

Remus pestañeó - ¿Qué? Pues porque yo no… Es evidente que…

-Anda, mírate la lista – dijo James.

"**CANDIDATOS PARA MODELOS MASCULINOS EN EL DESFILE DE NAVIDAD DE HOGWARTS"**

1-Sirius Black (Gryffindor)

2-James Potter (Gryffindor)

3-Remus Lupin (Gryffindor)

4-Amos Diggory (Ravenclaw)

5-Olliver Bouvier (Huflepuff)

6-Jack Patil (Ravenclaw)

7-Hugo Avery (Slytherin)

8-Peter Jackson (Slytherin)

9-Frank Longbottom (Gryffindor)

10-Stuart Jordan (Gryffindor)

Los Merodeadores se miraron entre ellos durante una fracción de segundo. Junto a los nombres había un pequeño número; Sirius había obtenido 619 votos, James 616 y Remus 599. Los demás oscilaban entre los quinientos-cuatrocientos para abajo. Teniendo en cuenta que, contando todos los alumnos desde primero hasta séptimo, eran unos setecientos más o menos, y descontando también los votos de los cursos superiores de los Slytherins (porque los pequeños les adoraban como todos los demás), James y Sirius se miraron con orgullo, mientras que Remus se ponía algo colorado al descubrir que era más popular de lo que creía.

En estas cavilaciones estaban cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaba un merodeador en la lista: Peter.

-Emm… Wormtail, no te preocupes… - intentó patéticamente Sirius. Para él hubiera sido un insulto no estar en la lista; pero un Sirius no era lo mismo que un Peter. Así que el joven Black no tenía muchas palabras de consuelo para su amigo.

Peter, por su parte, durante una millonésima fracción de segundo creyó estar entre la élite de Hogwarts al leer el nombre de 'Peter'; pero su gozo se fue en un pozo al ver que era Peter Jackson y no Peter Pettigrew.

-Será mejor que volvamos – dijo Remus, visto lo visto.

-No, esperad – dijo James. Obligó a los demás a moverse un poco debajo de la capa hasta llegar al otro pergamino, el correspondiente a la sección femenina. Directamente, los ojos castaños del chico se posaron en el número uno, sabiendo que su pelirroja debería estar por allí.

Y, evidentemente, no se equivocó.

Al día siguiente ocurrió un milagro: Rowenna y Sully se levantaron al primer grito de Alice. La chica, que ya miraba escéptica hacia la ventana por si se avecinaba el fin del mundo o algo parecido, les preguntó con rintintín:

-Y supongo que sus excelencias no se habrán levantado a la hora porque tienen ganas de saber cierto resultado de cierto concurso, ¿no?

Rowenna y Sully se pusieron rojas.

-¡Qué dices! Lo que pasa es que los miércoles toca pastel de chocolate para desayunar y no quiero quedarme sin – respondió Sully, abrochándose la camisa blanca de Gryffindor.

-Esa excusa sólo me la trago si viene de Lily. ¿Y tú qué, Ro? – le reprendió Alice, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo al menos no me invento excusas baratas para negar lo evidente – respondió.

-Esas son mis chicas – dijo Alice, sonriendo.

-¿No tendríamos que despertar a Lily? – dijo Sully para cambiar de tema.

Rowenna se encogió de hombros – Se ve que ha dormido mal. Ayer no paraba de despertarme, diciendo no sé qué paranoias…

-Pamplinas; con una poción estará de lujo – dijo Alice, quitándole las mantas a la pelirroja y haciendo que ésta se encogiera en posición fetal.

-¡Vamos, arriba dormilona!

-Déjame bruja…

A Alice le salió una venita de cabreo en la sien.

-¿Bruja eh? – dijo, sentándose en la cama y hablando junto a su oreja – McGonagall me ha pedido que te diga que mañana habrá examen y que contará el cincuenta por ciento de la nota global.

-¡QUÉ! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Rowenna y Sully sonrieron imperceptiblemente, viendo cómo Lily se cambiaba, enfadada, en menos de cinco minutos para luego bajar por las escaleras de las habitaciones en busca de McGonagall para quejarse de esa injusticia.

-Cómo te picas, Alice – susurró Sully, con ambas manos en la sien – Sólo te llamó 'bruja'. Eres una bruja, ¿no?

-Ya – dijo ella – Pero el tono no me gustó. Ah, allí está Frank. ¡Nos vemos luego, chicas!

-Hasta luego – dijeron ellas. No se molestaron ni nada en absoluto; Alice cada día desaparecía a la hora de la comida para estar con su chico, era una de esas leyes no escritas que se cumplían a rajatabla.

Así pues, las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Casi al instante percibieron que había mucho bullicio: al lugar del panel de anuncios había un montón de alumnos, intentando ver entre ellos.

-Vaya, las listas deben ser polémicas o algo para que haya tanta gente, ¿no? – preguntó Ro inocentemente.

Sully negó con la cabeza – Que no, Ro… Lo que pasa es que la gente tiene el 'gen Maruja' en las venas.

-¡EH, VOSOTRAS! – las dos chicas se giraron y vieron cómo una muy cabreada pelirroja se dirigía hacia ellas - ¡Mentirosas, mañana no toca Transformaciones! ¿Y Alice? – exclamó, echa una fiera.

-Bueno, bueno, cálmate Lils, que ha sido Alice – le recordó la morena. Rowenna asintió.

-¿Y toda esta marabunta? – preguntó Lily - ¡AH! Las listas.

-Exactamente – dijo Sully – Pero vayamos ya a comer, que me muero de hambre…

-Será mejor – corroboró Ro – Ahora es imposible hacerse paso entre toda esta gen…

-¡¡EH, ENANOS! ¡FUERA, YA! ¡La Premio Anual quiere pasar! ¡PASO, PASO! – y con un movimiento de cabeza, Lily les indicó que la siguieran. Las dos chicas se miraron entre asustadas y complacidas.

Con algún que otro esfuerzo logaron llegar hasta el dichoso tablón de anuncios. La lista que tenían delante era la masculina. Por alguna razón, no les impresionó.

-Estaba cantado que saldrían estos – dijo Rowenna, mirando hacia los tres primeros – Oh, y también está Frank. Alice se pondrá celosa.

-¿Y el de las chicas dónde está? – preguntó Sully. Justo cuando lo dijo, vio otro grupo de gente apelotonada a la otra punta del tablón – Oh, genial… Venga Lily, son todos tuyos.

Lily sonrió, cogió aire y empezó a gritar:

-¡PASO, PASO! ¡LA PREMIO ANUAL QUIERE PASAR! ¡ABRAN PASO!

Los pequeños y no tan pequeños empezaron a abrir paso a Lily, mientras que sus dos amigas la seguían. Sully fingía llorar de emoción al ver que su niñita se socializaba 'tan bien' con la gente. Las tres Gryffis consiguieron por fin llegar hasta el panel de anuncios, y cuál fue su sorpresa en ver allí también a los Slytherins, capitaneados, cómo no, por Narcissa Black.

-Mira quién tenemos aquí – dijo Narcissa, mirando con un odio exagerado a la pelirroja.

-Cállate, Black. No tengo ganas de embrujarte a estas horas de la mañana – dijo, sin mirarla. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Narcissa simplemente se giró y se retiró con su grupito hacia el panel masculino. Lily se la miró sin entender cómo era posible que no se hubiera rebotado. La respuesta le llegó al instante, cuando Sully la cogió de la manga para llamarle la atención.

-¿Pretendes arrancarme la manga o algo? – preguntó la chica, desahogando la mala leche que había reservado para Narcissa.

-Ahg, no seas borde y mira.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se fijaron en el panel de anuncios.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos los que estaban al lado de la pelirroja, incluidas Sully y Rowenna, se apartaron tapándose los oídos.

-¿Y a ésta que le pasa hoy? – preguntó cierto Merodeador, Sirius, que junto a sus amigos pasaban por allí para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. James miró con curiosidad a la chica, que tenía ambas manos en las mejillas y parecía que se hubiera auto-embrujado con un Petrificus.

-Nada… - susurró Sully – Que la pobre se ha visto.

James sonrió y miró la que había quedado en cabeza en la lista; no podía ser de otra forma.

"**CANDIDATAS PARA MODELOS FEMENINOS EN EL DESFILE DE NAVIDAD DE HOGWARTS"**

1-Lily Evans (Gryffindor)

2-Narcissa Black (Slytherin)

3-Catrina de Boui-Bouqueite (Ravenclaw)

4-Rowenna Harrington (Gryffindor)

5-Sarah Kimbley (Ravenclaw)

6-Elisa Sullyvan (Gryffindor)

7-Samantha Willis (Hufflepuff)

8-Irvine McArthur(Huflepuff)

9-Meredith Shallow (Slytherin)

10- Alice Thompson (Gryffindor)

Rowenna y Sully se miraron atónitas. Jamás de los jamases hubieran imaginado que entrarían en esa lista. Aunque Sully hubiera fardado de ello con Black el día anterior, sólo fue para picarle; bajo ninguna circunstancia se hubiera imaginado que una chica tan poco femenina como ella pudiera salir en la lista. Siempre vestía a lo ancho, y el hecho de tener el pelo corto y despeinado (una versión de James, pero marrón oscuro y más largo) tampoco ayudaba.

Por su parte, Rowenna también estaba a cuadros escoceses. Ella no era ningún bombón como Lily o Cat; tenía buen cuerpo, pero de carita se consideraba algo fea… (a excepción de sus ojos azules, de los que se sentía orgullosa porque eran transmitidos cada dos generaciones en los Harrington). Además, era miope, y en clase siempre llevaba gafas. Y… todo eso no parecía cuadrar con los resultados.

-No me lo puedo creer – murmuró Sully, mirando atónita la lista – Lo de Lily estaba cantado… ¿Pero yo, sexta? ¡No puede ser! Aquí ha habido un error… Es imposible… ¡Imposible!

Pero no pudo seguir despotricando porque notó como alguien la cogía de la cintura – Vamos, vamos Sully, si tú estás como un tren. Lo que me extraña es que no quedaras primera o segunda… - dijo Sirius, sonriendo seductoramente a la chica – Que conste que en las votaciones, yo te voté en el número uno.

-¡¡Aparta tus manos, Black! – exclamó la buscadora de Gryffindor, muy nerviosa, mientras la última frase del moreno retumbaba en su mente - ¡Y NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!

-Pero si yo no me estaba burlando de ti, cielín, es la verdad – murmuró el chico de ojos azules, con cara de perrito abandonado. Por razones obvias, esa carita le sentaba que ni pintado… y hubiera conseguido dar pena a todo el mundo… que no fuera Sully.

-¡A mí no me mires con cara de sabueso degollado, Black! ¡Humph! – dijo, dándole un empujón para que la soltara y volviendo junto a sus amigas.

-Qué fiera – dijo James, alzando las cejas.

-Y que lo digas – apuntó Remus. Luego miró hacia la lista femenina – Vaya, vaya… A tu querida prima la ha superado Lily – dijo Remus, refiriéndose a Narcissa y mirando a Sirius– No creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia.

-Pues si esa chusma de serpientes se atreve a poner UN SOLO DEDO encima de mi Evans, voy a descuartizarlos, a cortarlos en trocitos muy pequeños, y a mandárselos al Calamar Gigante para que los devore.

-Iugh, qué asco – dijo una vocecilla detrás de ellos - ¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho el pobre calamar para merecer esto, primito?

Los chicos se giraron para encontrarse con una sonriente Rowenna.

James se giró – Bueno, Rowenna, alguien tendrá que deshacerse de las pruebas, ¿no? – dijo el chico de cabello revuelto, haciendo que Rowenna soltara una sonrisita. Su madre y el padre de James eran hermanos, y ambos habían crecido, en cierta manera, juntos. Además, como casi todas las familias de pura-sangre estaban conectadas, Rowenna también compartía genes remotos con los Black. De hecho, Sirius era uno de esos primos quilométricamente lejanos. Aún así, Sirius y Rowenna se llevaban medianamente bien, incluso algunos veranos habían coincidido ambos a la casa de los Potter.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola en medio de tanta gente? ¿No estabas con Lily y Sullyvan? – preguntó el licántropo, mirando a la castaña.

Ella se encogió de hombros – Es que Sully se ha ido directamente a por tarta de chocolate, murmurando cosas como 'imbécil de Black', y Lily todavía sigue en shock allí – dijo, señalando hacia el tablón de anuncios, donde evidentemente aún se encontraba la pelirroja, que no se había movido ni un ápice.

-Tú también has salido escogida, ¿no? – dijo James - ¡Ésta es mi prima! Los representantes de los Harrington, los Potter y los Black no iban a faltar.

-Felicidades – dijo Remus, sonriendo.

-I-Igualmente –murmuró entrecortadamente; durante una fracción de segundo había notado más sangre de la necesaria en su cabeza -Yo sólo he conseguido trescientos ochenta y cuatro puntos… Comparado con vosotros, no es mucho.

-Pero es que tú no eres un Merodeador – dijo Peter, hinchando pecho. James, Sirius y Remus lo miraron frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya, bueno – respondió Rowenna – Aún así, no todos los Merodeadores han salido en la lista, según creo – añadió, con un cierto tono frío. La verdad es que a Rowenna, James, Sirius y Remus le caían bien en el fondo (aunque tuviera que fingir lo contrario cuando estaba cerca de Lily), pero soportar a Peter… eso ya eran términos mayores – En fin. Me voy con Sully, que me muero de hambre… James, ¿por qué no vas a darle un toque de atención a Lily? A ver si despierta…

-¡Voy!

Rowenna observó sonriente cómo el cazador del equipo de Gryffindor se dirigía entre la maraña de gente para ir con su querida Evans.

-Tú en el fondo eres como nosotros – dijo Sirius, captando lo que había hecho su prima lejana lejana - ¿Quieres formar parte de la organización 'Unamos a Evans y a James porque están hechos el uno para el otro'?

-Una organización con un nombre un poco largo, ¿no? – dijo Rowenna, riendo – Seguro que fue idea tuya.

-Por supuesto que fue idea suya – se apresuró a decir Remus, que no quería que relacionaran su mente brillante con esas estupideces – Pero la abreviación 'UAJPEHEUPEO' o 'uajpeupeó' la he hecho yo. ¿Qué, te animas?

A Rowenna se le cayó una gotita – Lo siento, pero es que ya formo parte de la OAM y de la ONG 'Matemos a Potter'. No doy al abasto.

-¿OAM? ¿Qué significa? – preguntó Sirius con interés, pensando qué habría dicho su amigo si hubiera estado allí ante la mención de ese ONG tan… peculiar.

-Eh… mmm… 'odiamos a McGonagall' – dijo, sin mucha seguridad - ¡Bueno, hasta luego! – y se marchó.

Remus y Sirius se miraron sin entender lo que había pasado, mientras Peter iba a su bola.

-Bueno… ¿Vamos a desayunar o qué? – dijo Remus, mirando por dónde se había ido Rowenna. Se acababa de hacer una nota mental: 'preguntarle qué significaba el CAM'.

Lily, por su parte, seguía observando las listas, aparentemente con una expresión tranquila y ausente. Lo decía bien clarito: Lily Evans (Gryffindor), 609 puntos. Esos eran MUCHOS votos. Además, Narcissa, que había quedado segunda, 'sólo' había recibido 530. A partir de la 2ª posición hacia abajo, los puntos habían estado muy reñidos (entre Rowenna, Sarah y Sully no había más de 5 o 10 puntos de diferencia. Pero ella… había quedado líder en solitario.

-¿Qué te pasa, Evans? ¿Sorprendida que, por una vez en tu desgraciada vida, hayas podido superarme?

Lily volvió a la realidad de un golpe. Literalmente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su mejilla derecha estaba roja. Narcissa acababa de abofetearla, aprovechado que estaba en la luna de Valencia. Fue tan repentino que Lily no acababa de reaccionar, y miraba a Narcissa entre sorprendida, enfadada y divertida, porque sabía que eso simplemente era un arranque infantil de celos. Por un instante (bueno, durante muchos instantes), Lily había considerado seriamente el retirarse. Al fin y al cabo, esas listas eran para los 'candidatos'. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenía todo el derecho del mundo a retirarse si lo deseaba. Pero ahora se imaginaba desfilando, como núm.1, y detrás suyo a Narcissa mordiéndose las uñas…

Lily sonrió – Qué malos son los celos. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por agresión a un prefecto – dijo la pelirroja, arrastrando las palabras. Al ver que otros Slytherins que iban con ella daban un paso enfrente, aún sonrió más – ¿Estáis seguros que queréis hacerme algo?

Todos miraron hacia un lado, viendo que algunos profesores, como McGonagall y Slughorn, pasaban por allí para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Evans – dijo Narcissa – No siempre estarás protegida por los profesores. Ahí fuera hay algo llamado vida real. Y no habrá puntos que descontar para que nos impidan hacer lo que queramos – dijo la rubia, mirando con odio a la pelirroja.

-Diez puntos menos por amenaza – dijo Lily, que había quedado impertérrita ante las palabras venenosas de la Sly – Y ahora, desapareced de mi vista antes que me vea obligada a avisar al Director.

Narcissa estaba que echaba humor, pero se las apañó para sonreír –Je… Disfruta este último año donde estarás 'a salvo' entre estas paredes – dijo, girándose y empezando a alejarse. Aún así, Lily oyó oír sus últimas palabras – Quizás sea tu último año…

La pelirroja observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo los Slys e retiraban hacia el Gran Comedor, y sin saber muy bien por qué, respiró hondo y se llevó una mano en el pecho, que le latía apresuradamente. Ella se consideraba una persona diplomática, pero con esa gete lo único que podías hacer era intentar abusar un poco de tu poder (en este caso, de Premio Anual) para que la dejasen en paz. Aún así, como muy bien había dicho Narcissa, y por mucho que se empeñara ella en que sus palabras no la afectaban en lo más mínimo, fuera de esas paredes no le iban a servir esas tonterías para defenderse. '…Quizás sea tu último año…'

Un calambrazo le traspasó toda la columna vertebral.

Sintió miedo.

-¡Felicidades, Evans!

La chica parpadeó y volvió a la Tierra, justo para encontrarse apresada en medio de un abrazo por parte del capitán de Gryffindor. James había visto a su pelirroja preferida allí delante, sola. Bueno, de hecho le había parecido que estaba conversando con algún Slytherin, pero cuando él había logrado hacerse paso entre la gente, ya habían desaparecido. Abrazarla había sido arriesgado, lo aceptaba, pero eran pocas las veces en que ella tenía la guardia bajada y podía permitirse alguna carantoña… aunque, eso sí, luego el precio solía ser un par de costillas rotas o algún embrujo que lo mantenía una semana en enfermería.

Así que, precisamente por eso, o tal vez porque estaba esperando que ella le partiera la nariz, se sobresaltó tanto cuando notó que Lily no sólo no se separaba de él, sino que hacía ademán de abrazarle un poco más.

-¿E…Evans, te encuentras… bien? – al instante James tuvo deseos de partirse la cara. "Vamos hombre, ¿'Evans te encuentras bien'? ¡Seré imbécil!"

Al oír la voz de James, Lily salió de su estupor y analizó la escena: ella, Lily Evans, y él, James Potter, abrazados delante de media escuela. Por suerte, la mayoría parecía estar más pendientes de las listas que de ellos, pero aún así…

-¡Suéltame!

De hecho no hizo falta que él la soltara, porque ella misma se había encargado de hacerlo - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter?

James notó en Lily algo distinto. Al abrazarse, había notado que ella se estremecía; como si se sintiera sola. Ahora, mirándola a los ojos, podía ver un extraño brillo que nada tenía que ver con todo aquello.

-¿Estás… bien? – preguntó. Esta vez no se auto-reprendió.

-¡Lo estaba hasta que un cretino ha intentado aprovecharse de mi a traición, estúpido!

-Sólo te estaba felicitando por…

Lily no le dejó terminar. Se giró y se marchó. James la observó y frunció el ceño; estaba completamente seguro que Lily había intentado ocultarle algo fingiendo lo de siempre: estar cabreada con él. Pero ¿fingir qué?

Lily estuvo de mala leche toda la semana. Sus amigas y compañeras lo atribuían al hecho de haber salido victoriosa en las elecciones para el desfile, ya que Lily siempre había sido una chica algo reservada y más bien anónima (aunque tuvo que dejar ese papel en el cajón cuando a Potter le dio por perseguirla día y noche y convertirse, en consecuencia, en algo de que hablar). Pero Rowenna, Sully y Alice sabían que había algo raro en todo aquello. Habían intentado sacárselo durante los primeros días, pero la chica les daba largas, y simplemente les decía lo de siempre: 'ese imbécil de Potter, que existe, ya me entendéis'.

El que más sentía todo eso era James, que por alguna razón había dejado de acosar a la pelirroja. La miraba entre enfadado y dolido. Estaba seguro que se merecía unas disculpas por el comportamiento de la chica con él el otro día, pero en su fuero interno estaba completamente seguro que no iba a recibirlas. Así que seguía en su actitud fría y dolida, intentando engañarse a él mismo.

-Y le dije… le dije… - decía Sirius, entre carcajada y carcajada, mientras Peter le escuchaba con atención - ¡Cómprate un amigo, Lewis! ¡Jajajajaja!

Los Merodeadores, como era ya costumbre, estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Era un sábado soleado para estar en mediados de septiembre, así que habían decidido irse a hacer un rato el vago después de comer. Como de costumbre, Remus estaba cómodamente apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, leyendo un libro titulado "Cómo me enfrenté a un hombre lobo, y otras de mis grandes aventuras" con mucho interés. Sirius estaba hablando, más bien para él mismo que para Peter, y James estaba tumbado en el césped, con una mano reposando en su sien y la otra jugando con una pequeña snitch.

-Moony, ¿qué lees? O mejor déjalo, creo que prefiero no saberlo – dijo Sirius, cansado ya de hablar para que sólo Peter le oyera - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Por qué no quedamos esta noche con esas de Hufflepuff de cuarto del otro día? Podríamos ir a…

Remus frunció el ceño – Padfoot, no me seas asaltacunas.

-Vamos hombres, si la mayoría ya tienen buena delantera, no veo por qué no…

El licántropo le dejó por imposible y siguió a lo suyo. Sirius le miró con rintintín - ¿Qué puedes estar leyendo que sea más interesante que hablar con el gran Sirius Black? – entonces observó la tapa del libro y frunció aún más el ceño – "Cómo me enfrenté a un hombre lobo, y otras de mis grandes aventuras"… ¿Gilderoy Lockhart?

Remus no le hizo caso y siguió leyendo.

-No puede ser que estés leyendo esta basura, amigo; a ver, trae para aquí.

Y sin esperar respuesta, le cogió el libro. Remus gritó e intentó recuperarlo en vano. Sirius miró el libro como si lo estuviera diseccionando por dentro… y entonces, el libro de Lockhart cayó al suelo, mientras que él seguía sosteniendo otro en sus manos.

-"Cien claves y consejos para seducirla"…

Sirius miró a Remus. Remus miró a Sirius. Peter los miraba a ambos.

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO, IDIOTA!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… qué primo… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡SIRIUS!

-¡El lobito se ha enamorado, jajajajajaja! ¡Y… necesita… manual de autoayuda… jajajajajaja… que me muerooooo…!

Remus le propinó una santa ostia en toda la cabeza que le hizo ver pajaritos durante un rato, al tiempo que recuperaba SU libro.

-Sois muy escandalosos, ¿lo sabíais? – dijo James, tumbado en el suelo, que casi no se había inmutado. Desde hacía una semana estaba en un extraño estado de tranquilidad.

-Venga Prongs, no me digas que… jaja… no hace gracia – dijo Sirius, que a pesar del golpe aún seguía riendo - ¿Y quién… jajajaja… es la afortunada? – dijo el moreno, volviéndose hacia Remus.

-¡Nadie!

-Oh… Entonces eso significa que tengo el placer de conocerla – puso ojitos a lo Shin-chan – Y tú no me lo quieres decir… ¡Mal amigo!

-Veo que lo vas captando – murmuró Remus, aún medio enfadado. Pero justo cuando iba a seguir recriminándolo, se puso de un extraño color blanco y rojo, y guardó el libro al instante en su cartera. Sirius frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde estaba mirando su amigo, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Sully y Rowenna se dirigían, monte abajo, hacia ellos.

Antes que ambas chicas llegaran, Sirius tuvo tiempo de lanzarle una significativa mirada a su amigo, el cual fingió ignorarla.

-Hola, chicos. Veo que estáis muy ocupados – dijo Rowenna a modo de saludo. Pese a que estaban tan sólo a mediados de septiembre, la cantidad industrial de deberes había aumentado sobremanera, así como algunos proyectos y trabajos que entregar a largo plazo. Y si eso se sumaba a que el primer partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, iba a ser al cabo de dos semanas…

-Buenos días Harrington, Sullyvan – dijo Remus. Ambas chicas correspondieron al saludo.

-Psé, los Merodeadores siempre lo estamos – dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a Remus - ¡Elisa, má cherié! Sabía que no soportarías una mañana sin poder verme…

-¡LO MATO, DE HOY NO PASA SIN QUE LO…!

-Shh, Sully, respira hondo. Recuerda que no estamos aquí para que mates a Black – Sully pareció razonarlo y se calmó, aunque seguía degollando a Sirius con la mirada, el cual sólo sonreía angelicalmente – Potter, ¿puedes prestarnos un poquito de tu atención?

James, que había oído de sobras las dos chicas llegar, no se había molestado en saludarlas. De hecho, últimamente no se molestaba en prácticamente nada. Entre ceja y ceja sólo tenía un pensamiento: Evans.

-¿Qué queréis? – dijo el chico, irguiéndose un poco y mirándolas.

-La Profesora McGonagall te buscaba – dijo Rowenna – Quiere que vayas a su despacho _inmediatamente_. Citación textual.

-¡Yo no he sido! – respondió James inconscientemente - ¡Snivellius y yo sólo estábamos intercambiando unos simples conocimientos…!

-Sí, unos simples conocimientos de hechizos y embrujos – murmuró Sully – No creo que sea para eso, Potter, pero si la McGonny quería que fueses 'inmediatamente', yo ya estaría corriendo hacia allí.

James se levantó y suspiró con resignación. Se despidió de sus amigos y de las dos chicas y se fue hacia el castillo sin prisa pero sin pausa. Cuando llegó finalmente a los aposentos de la jefa de su casa, se hubiera esperado de todo menos encontrarse a solas con la única persona con la que, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, no quería estar a solas. Por alguna extraña coincidencia, la puerta se cerró tras de él.

"Perfecto. Perfecto"

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter? – dijo Lily, en un tono que rozaba la indiferencia y la ira.

-¿Y tú? – respondió él, en el mismo tono.

Ambos estuvieron callados durante unos instantes, cada uno mirando hacia otro lado. James se debatía entre un conflicto interior: rebajarse y pedirle perdón a la pelirroja, aún sabiendo que no había hecho nada mal (bueno, sólo la había abrazado, pero eso no contaba…) y así ganarse su perdón y poder volver a divertirse con ella, o seguir tal y como hasta ahora, con un humor de perros, fingiendo que todo eso no iba con él y que no le importaba en lo absoluto que no le dirigiera la palabra.

-Potter.

James alzó un poco la vista. Vio que Lily seguía sentada en una silla de espera, con las piernas cruzadas y ambas manos unidas en la rodilla. Su mirada estaba baja.

-¿Hm?

Vio que Lily fruncía más el ceño y ponía una mueca. Si ella iba a insultarlo o a decirle cualquier otra cosa, desde luego no iba a contar con su colaboración. Posiblemente por eso le sorprendió tanto lo que hizo a continuación: alzó sus ojos verdes hacia él y, con un terrible esfuerzo, dijo:

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

James se la quedó mirando. Iba a añadir algo más inteligente como '¿A qué se debe esta repentina muestra de arrepentimiento hacia mi persona, oh dulce pelirroja?' pero de sus labios sólo salió: - ¿Cómo?

Lily respiró hondo, como suplicando paciencia infinita. Volvió a mirarle, esta vez relajando un poco las facciones.

-Que lo siento – murmuró, un poco más alto que antes – No cuesta tanto de entenderlo, ¿no? El otro día me porté como una idiota y aunque no me gustas y te considero un enorme gilipollas, tenía que disculparme porque no podía con mi conciencia.

James iba a añadir algo, pero por su mente sólo pasó una idea "Ella ha dicho 'aunque no me gustas', cuando normalmente dice 'aunque te odio'. ¿Eso no es un efímero avance?"

-Supongo que te mereces una explicación, aunque no sé si te interesa mucho saberlo… - dijo Lily, bajando el tono de voz. James parpadeó y murmuró un 'por favor', y Lily prosiguió – El caso es que, bueno, antes de que vinieses tú, estuve hablando con Narcissa y sus queridos amigos – nótese el tono mordaz e irónico -, y la cosa, aunque no acabó con nadie en el hospital, no me dejó muy tranquila. Quiero decir, ¡no todos los días te amenazan sutilmente con matarte! Pero esa vez fue algo diferente, ¿sabes Potter? No sé. Como si realmente deseara matarme. Y de amenazarte a decirlo en serio hay mucha diferencia. Tú todo el día estás amenazando a Snape, pero casi todo lo que dices es de boquita. En cambio, Narcissa… Bueno – Lily cogió aire, notando que se iba mucho por las ramas – La cuestión es que, aunque me pese, me asusté un poquito.

La imagen de la pelirroja temblando y abrazándolo casi de una manera imperceptible pasó como un rayo por la mente de James, que casi no encontraba palabras para hablar.

-Bueno, quizás un mucho – se autocorrigió la pelirroja, que seguía mirándose sus zapatos – Así que, cuando tú llegaste, bueno… Me abrazaste y, de alguna manera – Lily hizo un esfuerzo por seguir. Se merecía el Premio Novel para hacer lo que iba a hacer – De alguna manera… me reconfortaste. Es lo que tienen los abrazos osos, ¿no? Por eso me sentí tan mal después de pelearme contigo, porque pese a que te mereces un buen baño con el calamar gigante por haberme abrazado sin mi permiso y a traición, lo cierto es que, en cierta manera, me ayudaste. Y yo te lo pagué mal. Por eso lo siento.

-…

Lily alzó un poco la cabeza. James la miraba como si le hubieran salido tentáculos o algo peor.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

"Que me perdone o que me mande a la mierda, ¡pero que diga algo!" pensó la pelirroja, poniéndose roja al notarse tan observada.

-No, nada… bueno, es decir, no cada día la inmune de la Evans te pide disculpas. Estaba saboreando un momento de triunfo – dijo James, sonriendo con sorna. Pero aún diciéndolo así, Lily notó algo distinto. Como si no lo hiciera para dañarla, sino para cortar un poco la tensión. ¿Desde cuándo Potter hacía esas cosas?

-Pues como sigas por este camino, pocos triunfos vas a recibir, Potter – dijo la chica, imitándole. De alguna manera, ambos sabían que hablarse de ese modo hiriente y desenfadado sólo era para mantener las apariencias – Y qué, ¿tengo que arrastrarme ante ti y postrarme para implorar tu perdón?

-Mujer, si te apetece… - James se calló al ver la mirada asesina de la chica – ¡Que era broma, fiera!

-¿Pues?

James suspiró y movió los hombros en gesto de quitarle importancia al asunto – Pues que no hay nada que perdonar, Evans. Vale que estuviste más borde de lo normal conmigo, pero supongo que era el precio para abrazarte.

Ella sonrió – Intercambio equivalente.

-¿Lo cualo?

Lily se echó a reír – Nada, si te pasas todas las clases de alquimia durmiendo no es mi problema…

James también sonrió – En fin, qué se le va a hacer. ¿Amigos? – dijo James, andando hacia ella y tendiéndole la mano.

La pelirroja le miró con cierto rencor – Potter, tu y yo no éramos amigos antes de esta pelea.

-¡Vamos, Lily! Si sé que lo estás deseando.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, James.

Y así siguieron charlando y discutiendo 'amigablemente', sin darse cuenta que por primera vez se habían llamado por sus nombres de pila, hasta que McGonagall entró en su despacho, pidiendo disculpas por el retraso y alegándolo a alguna tontería que Peeves había echo con los Slytherins de segundo.

-Bien, tomen asiento, por favor – dijo mirando a James, pues Lily ya estaba sentada – Les he llamado mandar en calidad de Premios Anuales y Organizadores del Desfile.

Lily suspiró con resignación -¿Se ha decidido ya la fecha?

-Por las fechas de Navidad. Tal vez Nochebuena, pero no es seguro – murmuró McGonagall – Ahora escúchenme bien, porque tengo algunos encargos que pedirles. El viernes de la semana que viene he convocado una reunión donde deben acudir todos los modelos. Para entonces, ustedes dos deberán traerme una lista de tiendas de ropa y otros complementos (bañadores muggle, por ejemplo) que accedan a prestarnos sus ropas para el desfile.

-Pero, profesora – murmuró Lily – Estamos llenos de trabajo, ¿cuándo se supone que vamos a hacerlo?

-Ya me he encargado de eso, señorita Evans. Usted y el señor Potter disfrutarán de una semana sin deberes, con el fin de que cada tarde, después de clases, vayan a Hogsmead a llevar a cabo mi tarea. Por supuesto, tendrán un par de horas libres para practicar los hechizos aprendidos durante el día.

James miró a Lily alzando las cejas. No podía ser tan malo si les concedían una semana entera sin deberes…

-Ah, y otra cosa. Necesitamos presentadores. Preferiblemente dos, un chico y una chica. Que tengan gancho y el público les aprecie, ¿alguna idea? Y evidentemente, que no estén entre la lista de modelos – murmuró McGonagall, a quien las imágenes de Sirius y James de presentadores acababan de pasársele por la cabeza.

James sonrió al instante – Lee. Es el tipo ideal.

-¿John Lee, el comentarista? Puede servir – dijo la mujer- ¿Podría proponérselo, señor Potter?

-Será un placer – dijo, sonriendo.

-¿Y qué tal Miranda Legon? – dijo Lily. Miranda era una chica de su promoción, rubia teñida con mechas rojas y lilas. No destacaba por ser un bombón ferviente, pero era muy maja. Pese a su aparente aspecto de chica prepotente y pija, era buena chica – Seguro que si se lo propongo aceptará.

McGonagall pareció pensárselo un momento – Un Gryffindor y una Hufflepuf. Puede funcionar. Supongo que el encanto reposará en que los dos presentadores sean tan diferentes. Adelante, pregúnteselo y denme la respuesta esta noche antes de la cena.

Lily y James se levantaron.

-Profesora – preguntó James - ¿Y si fuésemos esta tarde también a Hogsmead? Para adelantar trabajo y todo eso.

La profesora se lo miró como quien espera ver dónde está el truco – Si así lo desean… Esperen un momento, que les firmaré un permiso para salir del colegio.

-Pero… - murmuró Lily.

-¿Qué pasa, señorita Evans? ¿Tenía ya planes para esta tarde?

Lily se mordió la lengua – N-No…

James se puso ambas manos en la sien y empezó a canturrear, mientras Lily apretaba los puños y lo miraba con rabia. El muy imbécil de Potter no tenía suficiente con estar con ella cada tarde de la semana siguiente, sino que encima le robaba la tarde del sábado, destinada íntegramente a pasarla con sus amigas.

"Será un milagro si sobrevivimos."

Fin del cap3

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Por fin vacaciones de verano… hmmmm… Pues eso, no me alargaré mucho que hace calor XD Espero que os haya gustado el tercer capítulo, me ha quedado más largo que el segundo, así que por eso he tardado un poquito más. También quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews! Qué haría yo sin vosotros, ainsssss… Hablando de reviews, ya sé que es normal que el número de reviews y el número de hits no cuadren nunca, pero… ¡Por favor! Toda esa gente que lee el fanfic y no deja review, apiadaros un poquito! Yo paso mi tiempo aquí, escribiendo e ideando, y a cambio sólo os pido un reviewcito… (eso sí, constructivo xD)

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Jeje, lo de los elegidos estaba semi-cantado… Dudé hasta el último momento en poner o no a Peter, pero… francamente… ¿quién le hubiese votado? Por favor…

Las chicas elegidas han salido todas en la historia; quizás las que menos os suenen sean Sam e Irvine, que sólo las cité de resopón en el 2º chapter, pero ya irán apareciendo más veces. En cambio, hay muchos chicos seleccionados que aún no he nombrado, pero todo se verá… jojojo. Por cierto, el presentador, Lee, es el padre del Lee amigo de los gemelos Weasley. Me encanta ese chico XD Hasta estuve tentada de poner algún familiar Lovegood de presentador, pero allí ya me controlé… demasiadas casualidades XD Aunque quién sabe, tal vez ponga algún Lovegood en la historia, ¿qué os parece? Jeje.

Muchas gracias a **JKRanIV** (jeje, siempre eres la 1ª en dejar revi), **Earwen** **Neruda, fyon, Litzy-LeFay, Selene Miller, Marta Evans, ****IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, Haku-chyan** (K), **karipotter, Hermi y Kari Ishikawa** (K).

Besos y disfrutad del veranito!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

26 de junio del 2006


End file.
